Il était une femme
by Noan
Summary: Tsuna doit faire face au secret le mieux gardé de toute sa vie et aux conséquences de celui-ci...X27/R27
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

**Une autre fic sur Reborn! bien que celle-ci soit en faite la première écrite.**

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de chose donc, ayez pitié de moi ^^!  
**

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi...Blabla...

**Résumé: **Tsuna doit faire face au secret le mieux gardé de toute sa vie et aux conséquences de celui-ci...

**Couple: **X27; R27... 8059 et D18 sous-entendu

**Ceci est une version non corrigée.. J'étais vraiment trop impatiente!**

**Je vous la mettrais en ligne dès que je l'aurais!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

000

Dans le nord de l'Italie, aux bords de la belle ville de Venise, Tsuna, à présent à la tête de la Famille Vongola depuis le retrait du Neuvième, se prenait la tête sur un rapport plutôt critique que lui avait fait parvenir ce matin même Hibari quand un frisson lui remonta l'échine.

_Oh.. Xanxus est là, s_e dit-il en soupirant.

Vu la décharge de rage qu'il sentait, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Néanmoins il se devait de l'affronter avec calme, après tout, le mot qu'il lui avait fait envoyé le matin même était certainement à l'origine de son humeur massacrante.

Effectivement, au même moment, un coup de pied d'une force inouïe faillit démonter la porte d'entrée de la villa qui servait de quartier général à la Famille.

Les hommes de Tsuna, une fois leurs esprits repris, coururent à la suite de Xanxus qui avançait à grands pas vers les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de leur Boss.

- Xanxus-sama! Vous ne pouvez pas...

L'homme fut coupé dans sa phrase par un regard plus meurtrier que jamais. Toute couleur quitta son visage alors qu'une arme était pointée dans sa direction. Il leva les mains en signe de rémission et le maître de l'escouade d'assassins de la Famille Vongola continua en direction du bureau du petit emmerdeur qui lui servait de Boss.

La porte du bureau de Tsuna aurait pu subir le même sort que celle de l'entrée si elle n'avait pas été renforcée, elle n'en fut pas moins ébranlée et s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te permet de m'envoyer ça! Hurla-t-il à Tsuna tout en anéantissant en de grandes enjambées la distance entre la porte et le bureau du jeune parrain sur lequel il claqua un bout de papier chiffonné.

Tsuna se pencha sur le côté et regarda derrière Xanxus. Le bruit monstrueux qu'avait fait ce dernier en arrivant avait alerté Gokudera, près à sauter sur Xansus pour avoir osé déranger la paix de son Boss adoré. La voix de Tsuna l'arrêta avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable: dans l'état où était Xanxus, il n'était pas sûr que Gokudera en sorte vivant.

- S'il te plaît Hayato, pourrais-tu fermer la porte?

Le Gardien de la Tempête se redressa.

- Vous êtes sûr Juudaime? Lui demanda-t-il, un regard de pur haine posé sur le dos du maître de la Varia.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui est demandé à Xanxus de venir, le rassura-t-il avec un doux sourire à ses lèvres.

- Bien.

Gokudera s'éclipsa tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux fermés, Tsuna se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant.

- Toujours aussi bien dressé ton clébard à ce que je vois, railla Xanxus, mauvais.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque déplacée et il était las d'essayer de le contrer.

- Assis-toi, s'il te plaît.

Pour l'occasion, un fauteuil presque semblable au sien avait été mis à disposition pour son invité. Si Xanxus en apprécia l'attention, il n'en montra rien si ce n'est qu'au lieu d'hurler comme il l'avait fait en arrivant, il reposa sa question d'un ton plus calme mais bien plus froid.

- C'est simple, lui répondit le jeune parrain avec un sourire. Je t'ai convoqué pour être sûr que tu répondrais à mon courrier. Si je t'avais juste envoyé une simple invitation à dîner, tu l'aurais jeté à la poubelle ou dans la cheminée sans même regarder le jour ou l'heure.

Xancus grinça des dents mais le petit emmerdeur avait touché juste. En excitant sa colère, il avait réussi à le faire venir. Il inspira un bon coup.

- Je te jure qu'un jour je finirais par te faire la peau, lui jeta-il en grognant, ce qui attira un sourire amusé aux lèvres de Tsuna. Bien, maintenant que je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Je te l'ai dit, je souhaite t'inviter à dîner.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil de surprise et de curiosité mais comme il ne dit rien, Tsuna continua.

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec toi.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant?

Une rougeur naquit sur les joues de Tsuna, attisant un peu plus la curiosité de l'Italien.

- Et bien... C'est privé et je préférerais que cela reste entre nous. Je t'invite donc à dîner avec moi ce soir, dans mes propres appartements. Nous y serons tranquilles et personne ne pourra entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Tu es bien confiant. Si je me souviens bien des réaménagements du manoir, tes appartements sont insonorisés, sans audio et ni vidéo-surveillance.

- C'est exact.

Xanxus se pencha sur le bureau et annonça d'une voix plus basse:

- Je pourrais essayer de te tuer.

Un sourire en coin étira la bouche de Tsuna, prouvant au maître de la Varia que le jeune parrain avait bien changé depuis leur combat pour les anneaux.

- Tu pourrais mais c'est un risque que je dois prendre bien que, je l'espère, nous pourrons passer un moment ensemble comme des gens civilisés.

- Hm.

Xanxus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Tsuna l'observa et, cette fois, un franc sourire illumina son visage quand l'assassin s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité.

- A quelle heure?

- 20h.

Xanxus sortit sans se retourner et Tsuna eut à peine le temps de soupirer que Gokudera entrait, au moins pour s'assurer que son Boss était toujours en vie, suivi presque immédiatement par Yamamoto qui avait du le surprendre à écouter à la porte.

- Ah, tu tombes bien Gokudera, peux-tu aller chercher Bianchi, j'aurais besoin d'elle.

En voyant pâlir son ami, Takeshi intervint en posant un main sur l'épaule du Gardien de la Tempête.

- Ma..Ma.. C'est bon, je sais où elle est, je vais aller la chercher.

Tsuna le remercia et il les congédia touts les deux. Il avait plusieurs choses à mettre en place pour le dîner avec Xanxus.

000

Aussi curieux qu'un félin digne de ce nom, Xanxus arriva à l'heure dite. Il fut introduit dans les appartements du Boss avec diligence sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire, contrairement à d'habitude. On le conduisit directement au petit salon où une jeune servante, sûrement une tueuse entraînée qui occupait ce poste tout en étant un des gardes personnels de Tsuna, lui proposa un whisky plutôt prestigieux. Sa curiosité en fut un peu plus excitée. Tsuna ne faisait pas tant de courbettes pour un contrat.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une voix douce se fasse entendre derrière lui.

- J'espère qu'il te convient, je l'ai fait venir tout droit d'Ecosse juste pour toi.

Xanxus tourna la tête pour voir arriver son hôte, son propre verre, de l'Asti certainement, à la main.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux Sawada, mais ça doit être vraiment gros pour que tu t'abaisses à me faire ce genre de courbettes.

Tsuna sourit en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Tu n'as pas tord, c'est même énorme. Mais buvons d'abord l'apéritif, nous en parlerons à table.

En silence, ils s'étudièrent longuement à la lumière du feu qui flambait dans la cheminée à leurs côtés.

Le jeune parrain essayait de se conforter dans son idée, que celle-ci était la meilleur possible pour la Famille même si, malgré les années,il gardait quelques appréhensions à se retrouver seul avec le maître de la Varia. Pourtant il ressentait un singulier sentiment de calme en sa présence, un peu comme lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Reborn ou d'Hibari, comme si la nature colérique et houleuse de l'Italien n'était plus qu'une façade qu'il entretenait avec soin, sauf dans les cas comme ce matin où il était réellement en colère mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait choisi ses mots avec attention pour exciter la dite au colère au maximum.

Un coup à la porte mit fin au silence tranquille qui régnait dans le salon.

- Oui?

Le dîner est prêt, Vongola-sama.

- Merci, nous arrivons.

Tsuna se leva, suivi par Xanxus. Ils passèrent dans la salle à manger où une table ronde était dressée pour deux. L'Italien haussa un sourcil devant les baguettes qui trônaient devant les deux chaises.

- Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais pris goût à la cuisine japonaise durant ton dernier voyage.

- Hm.

Son verre de whisky toujours à la main, il s'installa avant que Tsuna l'y invite.

- Ouais, ça passe bien surtout s'il y a un bon saké à boire avec.

Il finit d'un trait son verre tout en regardant le jeune parrain aller vers un meuble laqué noir. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et en sortit deux coupelles puis une carafe blanche.

- Bien sûr que j'ai du saké. Plus de la moitié de mes Gardiens sont Japonais. Il ne manquerait plus que je ne puisse pas leur offrir un petit bout de notre pays quand nous dînons ensemble, lui dit-il en souriant.

Alors qu'il n'était pas encore installé, deux serveurs entrèrent avec les premiers plats. Tsuna les remercia puis servit une coupelle à son invité avant de prendre place. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Xanxus, excédé par le silence de son hôte, ne le brise.

- Maintenant que nous sommes à table, pourquoi je suis là?

Tsuna but tranquillement sa coupelle avant de répondre.

- Je souhaite te proposer une alliance.

- Une alliance?

Le jeune parrain se leva de nouveau, passa quelques instants dans le salon où ils étaient précédemment et revint avec plusieurs papiers qu'il posa à côté du bras droit de Xanxus. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'oeil et s'apprêtait à protester contre son manque de réponse quand un mot attrapa ses yeux qui s'arrondirent promptement avec qu'il ne recrache en s'étouffant le saké qu'il était en train de boire. Quand il réussit à reprendre contenance, il attrapa la liasse de papier et lut et relut en silence les deux premières pages pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Puis il leva un regard entre surprise et colère vers son hôte.

- C'est une blague?

Tsuna soupira. C'était évidement qu'il n'y croirait pas une seule seconde.

- Absolument pas.

Xanxus n'avait vu un tel regard chez son vis-à-vis qu'une seule fois, quand il lui avait dit, presque 6 ans plus tôt, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais être le dixième parrain de la Famille Vongola. Il était mortellement sérieux et il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement dans le regard caramel.

Les yeux rouges s'agrandirent puis après quelques secondes d'un silence que Tsuna trouva très pesant, Xanxus éclata de rire. Un rire franc, venant tout droit du fin fond des tripes qui emmenèrent des larmes aux yeux de l'Italien. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour reprendre contenance. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ri de si bon coeur.

Il réussit à se focaliser à nouveau sur le jeune parrain une fois les derniers soubresauts de son fou rire passés.

- -Qui est au courant?

Hormis mes parents? Reborn et Bianchi savent pour ma _différence _et ton père à qui j'ai soumis mon projet.

- Hm.

Xanxus, qui n'avait lu que la première et le deuxième page, reprit le dossier qui en contenait une bonne dizaine. Cette fois-ci, il lut sérieusement le fameux projet dont Tsuna parlait. Durant ce temps, le jeune parrain l'observait silencieusement, tout en buvant lentement du saké. Les plats suivants furent apportés sans que le silence ne soit brisé. Au bout d'un moment, le maître de la Varia reposa les feuillets et ancra ses yeux rouges dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, sondant Tsuna, savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons derrière tout ça que celles inscrites sur le contrat. Enfin, c'était bien plus que cela, Tsuna lui proposait une alliance à long terme, voir très long terme si tout se passait bien.

- Pourquoi moi?

La question prit le jeune homme au dépourvu.

- Hein? C'est écrit en toutes lettres non?

Xanxus attrapa la bouteille de saké et en versa une bonne rasade dans le verre qui lui avait servi au whisky au moment de l'apéritif qu'il but qu'une seule traite avant de se resservir.

- Je récapitule: tu es à moitié homme, à moitié femme. Pour plus de sûreté avant une quelconque alliance, Reborn avait demandé que tu fasses des tests pour savoir quelle partie était féconde, c'est bien ça?

- Hum.

- Suite au test, il se trouve que c'est le côté féminin, donc le plus logique pour avoir un héritier un jour serait que tu épouses un homme.

- C'est bien ça.

- Tu as donc pensé à moi? Parfaitement logique. Tu me prends pour un con?

L'Italien attaqua son plat en attendant que Tsuna s'explique.

- Écoute, je n'avais jamais envisagé l'idée que bien que je me sois développé comme un homme..

- Ça, c'est vite dit..

- La ferme. Je disais que je n'avais jamais imaginé devoir épouser un homme. Dans ma position, le coeur n'entre pas vraiment en ligne de compte, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à quelle serait la meilleur alliance pour le Famille. Après des jours de réflexion, le seul nom qui s'imposait était le tien. Tu es puissant et une alliance définitive entre nous deux mettrait un terme aux dissensions entre nos partisans.

- Pourquoi pas un de tes clébards? Je suis sûr que le taré qui te suit partout en remuant la queue serait ravi de prendre la place...

Tsuna soupira sous l'allusion insultante à peine dissimulée à Hayato.

- Choisir un de mes Gardiens pourrait créer de gros problèmes et je ne peux décidément pas choisir quelqu'un de plus bas. Quitte à choisir quelqu'un de ma situation, tu es le seul qui corresponde. Sinon il y a bien le boss de la Famille Gesso... -Tsuna remarqua aussitôt que le regard qui était rivé sur lui s'était brusquement durci à la mention de Byakuran. Même si Xanxus ne pouvait savoir pour le futur que lui et ses gardiens avaient vu, l'opportunisme du parrain de la Famille Gesso l'agaçait beaucoup.- Mais, cela risquerait d'entraîner un trop grand nombre de protestation pour que le projet soit viable.

Xanxus prit le temps de finir puis il se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil et joua avec son verre de saké pendant un long moment tout en regardant le liquide transparent danser.

- Non.

- Quoi non?

- Je refuse.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Tsuna. Ça aurait été trop simple s'il avait dit oui tout de suite. Mais il se doutait de la raison de son refus et il avait prévu cette éventualité.

- Très bien. Reste ici, s'il te plaît, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Profites du reste du repas.

Tsuna se leva et sortit vers le salon, sa chambre se trouvant de l'autre côté. Une fois la porte fermée, il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Bianchi. En attendant qu'elle arrive, il sortit une robe noire de sa penderie qu'il posa sur son lit. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque, délogeant la tresse qu'il portait. Depuis qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'un jour il devrait apparaître en tant que femme, il avait mis Bianchi au courant et elle l'avait aidé à se faire à cette nouvelle identité. Personne d'autre ne l'avait encore vue sous cette forme. Il aurait aimé que son tuteur, celui qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était soit le premier mais Reborn avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait le résultat des tests. Il soupira lourdement en se déshabillant. Il ôta sa veste, sa cravate puis sa chemise. Quand il attaqua les bandes qui retenait douloureusement sa poitrine, deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur les siennes.- Laisse moi faire.

- Merci Bianchi.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire?

- Oui, j'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens, Xanxus est le meilleur choix pour la Famille.

Bianchi le retourna.

- Mais pour toi?

Tsuna sourit doucement.

- Il y a peu de chance un jour que je tombe amoureu...se d'un homme... Alors je dirais que oui, Xanxus est le meilleur choix même pour moi, au moins je le connais et je sais comment faire avec lui.

Bianchi ne dirait rien mais son regard triste fit soupirer le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Si tu le dis... Bien ne faisons pas attendre le futur fiancé alors.

Bianchi prit un plaisir infini à habiller, maquiller et coiffer sa toute nouvelle petite soeur. Moins de vingts minutes plus tard, il ne restait rien du jeune homme qui était entré dans la pièce. A la place, il y avait une magnifique jeune femme, aux courbes charmantes et au sourire mutin.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as les traits si fins et une taille si marquée. Même tes jambes m'ont toujours fait envie, s'enthousiasma la soeur aînée de Gokudera. Tu es magnifique.

Elle lui avait déjà fait ces compliments mais la transformation semblait la fasciner à chaque fois. Au moins, cette fois-ci, quand il (elle?) se déplaça avec ses talons aiguilles, il se sentait bien plus à l'aise que la première fois.

Elles sortirent ensemble de la chambre et alors que Bianchi sortait des appartements du Juudaime en levant un pouce vers lui, Tsuna retournait au près de son hôte. Celui attendait tranquillement, renversé sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur la table et les yeux fermés, son verre toujours à la main.

- Ce n'est pas poli de mettre les pieds sur la table.

Xanxus ouvrit un oeil et la première chose qu'il vit fut une longue jambe gainée d'un bas noir, dévoilé par l'échancrure d'une robe de la même couleur. Le second s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux descendirent jusqu'aux talons noirs eux aussi puis remontèrent lentement, détaillant chaque courbe, chaque ligne, chaque bout de peau dévoilée. Il se passa une langue sur les lèvres en passant sur les hanches puis la taille marquée et le ventre plat. Il prit une inspiration profonde quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de petits seins qui paraissaient fermes de là où il était. Il s'accouda au fauteuil et se frotta distraitement la joue. Il se força à s'arrêter aux épaules qui étaient à la fois fines et fortes. De ce corps là émanait la puissance dans chaque muscle visible et la féminité dans ces courbes parfaites, comme maîtrisées. Il appréhendait le visage. Pour avoir entendu sa voix, il savait qu'il s'agissait bien du Juudaime et prendre le risque de se trouver face à face avec un visage masculin couplé à un si joli corps risquait de le rendre malade.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît?

Sans y faire attention, il leva le regard vers Tsuna pour lui répondre et cette fois, il eut du mal à garder la bouche fermée. Comment ce petit emmerdeur avait fait pour cacher un visage pareil pendant toutes ses années? Maintenant qu'il était coiffé et maquillé comme une jeune femme, il ne restait rien de masculin chez lui. Elle avait peut-être une mâchoire un peu large, un regard trop intense, un peu trop franc mais rien qui ne gâchait la beauté de ses traits. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, sourire qu'il connaissait trop bien et qui avait tendance à sérieusement l'énerver mais qui prenait une toute autre saveur donné sous cette forme puis elle alla vers la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit en grand avant de sortir sur le balcon, malgré la fraîcheur de cette nuit de mars. Il ne quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux le balancement de ses hanches et il sentit son pantalon rétrécir.

- Putain...

L'alcool floutant déjà ses mouvements, surtout avec ce qu'il avait bu avant de venir, il se redressa prudemment et se leva pour la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta juste un pas derrière elle, détaillant ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses puis il posa ses mains sur la balustrade de chaque côté de son corps. Tsuna pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps derrière lui et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas se coller complètement, de garder une certaine distance. Il sursauta légèrement quand Xanxus posa son menton sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille.

- Réponds franchement: pourquoi moi?

Il la sentit frissonner puis soupirer.

- Sérieusement? Parce que je pense que tu seras le meilleur mari possible étant donné ma situation. Et en échange d'être mon ombre, je t'offre ce que tu veux le plus: la tête de la Famille. Pas pour toi mais pour ta descendance.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça même si oui, le dernier point fait vraiment pencher la balance. Je ne demande pas au Juudaime mais à l'hom.. euh la femme derrière le titre.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Je ne te mentirais pas: je ne t'aime pas mais tu fais parti du groupe très restreint des 3 hommes avec qui je me sens, comment dire, calme, détendue.

Xanxus ricana.

- Détendu? Avec moi? C'est qui les deux autres?

- Hibari et Reborn. Sûrement mon côté féminin qui se faisait déjà sentir.

Tsuna pouffa mais s'arrêta net quand de grandes mains larges se posèrent sur sa taille et que des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule.

- Ça me va. Je signe où?

Tsuna tourna légèrement la tête pour capturer le regard rouge.

- En bas de la dernière page.

- Ok.

Une des mains quitta sa taille, se posa sur sa joue et entraîna son visage un peu plus loin vers une paire de lèvres qui ravit les siennes. Le premier contact fut doux et bref mais ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Bien que pris au dépourvu par la réaction de son propre corps, Xanxus suivit son instinct. Il la retourna complètement entre ses bras et reprit sa bouche avec plus de fougue. D'un coup de dent, il obligea Tsuna à écarter les lèvres entre lesquelles il s'engouffra sans attendre, avide de goûter la douceur de sa bouche. Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à garder une distance raisonnable. Il enroula son bras autour d'elle et la ramena contre lui. Brusquement, il voulait la sentir contre lui, pouvoir toucher chacune de ses courbes, sentir ses cuisses remonter sur les siennes.. Bordel, jamais une femme ne lui avait fait pareil effet et même sentir son sexe gonflé contre sa cuisse ne lui posait aucun de problème. Pas qu'il ait jamais eu de réelle préférence entre homme ou femme mais avoir les deux dans un seul corps entre les bras aurait certainement donné des nausées à n'importe qui, mais, putain, là, à l'instant, si quelqu'un s'avisait de les interrompre il le buterait sans ménagement. Elle avait le goût du fruit défendu et elle allait lui appartenir, à lui, celui qui passait pour être un des tueurs les plus impitoyables et un des hommes les plus incontrôlables de la mafia, et c'était elle qui l'avait choisi. Il relâcha enfin ses lèvres et prit plaisir à voir ses joues rougies, son souffle un peu court et ses paupières qui papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir sur un regard un peu flou.

Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les toucha doucement, pensive.

- Un problème?

Xanxus la sortit de ses pensées et elle lui sourit.

- Non.. non pas vraiment. Juste... C'était mon premier baiser.

A la surprise de Tsuna, il se recula vivement, la maintenant par les épaules, à bout de bras. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'impact d'une telle révélation sur un type comme lui. Lui, qui avait jeté ses plus belles années à la poubelle pour une ambition bien trop agressive.

- Donne moi un stylo. Je vais signer.

Ne la voyant pas bouger, il ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Si tu ne bouges pas tout de suite, je te viole sur place.

En moins d'une seconde, elle avait rougi brusquement, écarquillé les yeux, était passée sous son bras et sortie de la pièce à la recherche d'un stylo.

Dans le salon, Tsuna s'adossa au mur et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela se passerait ainsi. Oui, il avait bien pensé que le seul réel obstacle serait son apparence. Il comprenait parfaitement que Xanxus n'ait aucune envie de se balader au bras d'une femme qui ressemblait à un homme mais delà à imaginer qu'il le trouverait à son goût et réellement à son goût pour ce qu'il en avait senti contre son ventre, il y avait un gouffre. Et delà à penser qu'il aimerait, il y avait tout un monde. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son corps, que cette femme qui sommeillait en lui, s'éveillerait comme un fleur au printemps au contact de la rudesse de Xanxus.

Un peu perdu dans toutes ses nouvelles sensations, il attrapa un stylo et revint dans la salle à manger où le maître de la Varia l'attendait, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, le dossier dans la main.

- La Varia sera définitivement liée à la Famille principale?

- Oui. Tu seras tenu d'exécuter les contrats que je te donnerais sans râler et de me faire un rapport mensuel de vos activités. Pour le reste, vous faîtes comme d'habitude. En bref, je serais le principal actionnaire.

Il lui tendit le stylo en souriant.

- En fait, c'est la Varia que tu voulais... lui dit-il en souriant en coin.

Le sourire de Tsuna s'agrandit et ses joues se colorèrent sous le charme de ce sourire si rare mais il ne répondit pas, le regardant signer le papier qui scellait leur vie ensemble. Xanxus posa le dossier puis le stylo sur la table et il se redressa. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant?

Le coeur de Tsuna s'accéléra devant le regard pénétrant de son tout nouveau fiancé. Son corps pulsait, l'excitation montait sous la brûlure de ce regard rouge. Il aurait voulu dire ou faire quelque chose mais cette partie là, il n'y connaissait rien. Il venait juste d'avoir son premier baiser alors, pour le reste...

Xanxus s'en rendit parfaitement compte et il la hissa sur son épaule.

- HIIIIII!

Il lui donna une claque sur les fesses. Tsuna gigota de plus belle.

- Alors _mi amore, _on veut se marier avec le grand méchant loup et après on a peur? -il prit le chemin de sa chambre-, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laisser ton superbe corps se trémousser devant moi sans en profiter?

Tsuna rougit et arrêta de bouger.

- C'est ma première fois Xanxus...

- Je sais.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la reposa au sol.

- Allez _mi amore, _montre moi ce qu'il y a sous cette jolie robe.

Les joues de Tsuna atteignirent des records de rougeur qui furent cachés par la pénombre de la chambre, juste éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui entrait par la baie vitrée. Il se tourna pour échapper au regard de braise et descendit la fermeture éclaire. La robe coula sur lui et il se retrouva en sous-vêtements, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir les seins libres de tout entrave et la dentelle des bas lui chatouillait les cuisses. Il n'osait même pas penser au boxer en dentelle noir que Bianchi lui avait fait enfilé de force, au cas où.

De son côté, Xanxus se repaissait de la vue que Tsuna lui offrait. Une chute de rein vertigineuse et des fesses pleines, points d'orge de longues jambes fuselées, mises en valeur par les hauts talons. Une peau blanche barrée par l'attache d'un soutien-gorge noir, par la fine dentelle d'un boxer qui enroulait ses fesses comme un papier cadeau qui n'attendait que ses mains pour s'ouvrir et la ligne affolante de bas. Encore un fois il se demanda comment il avait réussi à cacher une beauté pareille durant toutes ses années. Avait-il été aveugle au point de ne pas le voir?

Avec une douceur qui tranchait avec son comportement habituel, il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et les laissa glisser sur ses bras. Il hésita à la retourner puis il se ravisa. Elle était tendue sous ses mains. Si elle n'avait été qu'une quelconque fille, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre qu'elle soit vierge mais cette fille là allait devenir sa femme et son boss. Tout doucement, il caressa la peau sous ses mains et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule. Il s'appliqua à la détendre par de légères caresses, de baisers à peine appuyés, de petites morsures à peine marqués jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses épaules se relâcher et qu'un petit gémissement lui échappe. Ce simple son assécha sa bouche et il la retourna brusquement. Devant lui, le si puissant Juudaime de la Famille Vongola ressemblait à n'importe quelle jeune fille qui découvrait son corps -l'amour?- pour la première fois. Ses mains étaient jointes sur ses seins, ses jambes étaient douloureusement serrées, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle haletait comme si elle avait de la fièvre. Putain! Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation... Peut-être aurait-il du attendre. Il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un sale con et qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête quand elle posa ses mains sur son torse et que ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa chemise.

- Tu comptes rester habillé? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant le nez.

La surprise passée, un désir intense s'alluma dans les orbes rouges et un sourire que Tsuna qualifia de pervers étira les coins de sa bouche.

- Ne me pousse pas trop, _mi amore, _sinon demain tu ne pourras plus marcher.

Tsuna frissonna. Pour être plus à l'aise, il ôta ses chaussures puis lâcha la chemise pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et faire glisser la veste qui tomba presque en silence. Puis il s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise qu'il défit un à un, sentant le regard brûlant de son fiancé sur lui. Il tremblait, il avait la bouche sèche et chaque bouton qu'il défaisait dévoilait un peu plus de cette peau mâte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir. Quand il eut fini, il n'osa même pas sortir les pans de la chemise emprisonnée dans le pantalon mais il posa timidement ses mains sur son torse. La peau de Xanxus était irrégulière, parsemée de cicatrices qui racontait une vie chaotique et dangereuse que Tsuna connaissait bien. Sous ses doigts, son histoire se racontait dans chaque blessure et il ne put se retenir de poser ses lèvres sur la plus grande, celle qui lui même lui avait faite plus de 5 ans auparavant. Encouragé par l'accro dans la respiration de son fiancé, il continua, déposant de petits baisers sur chaque cicatrice à sa portée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par la chemise. Dans un grognement, celle-ci s'arracha et vola à travers le pièce, ramenant le regard de Tsuna vers celui de Xanxus, qui s'était brusquement assombri. Sa respiration était plus courte aussi et il remarqua immédiatement la tension dans ses épaules. Vivement, Tsuna se redressa en retirant ses mains qui furent attrapées au vol par une poigne solide qui les ramena où elles étaient.

D'une main, Xanxus les maintient contre lui, ces douces mains chaudes qui éveillaient quantités de frissons sur sa peau, de l'autre, qu'il posa sur la nuque de sa fiancée, il entraîna son visage vers lui et il l'embrassa. Elle gémit doucement contre sa bouche, s'enhardissant. D'un bras puissant qu'il passa sous ses fesses, il la souleva pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit où il s'assit, Tsuna se retrouvant sur ses cuisses.

Les jambes ainsi écartées, brûlant sous le regard de désir de Xanxus, Tsuna déglutit en sentant une chaleur intense se répandre dans son ventre et une humidité inconnue naître entre ses cuisses. Il essaya de se dégager mais les bras de Xanxus l'enfermèrent un peu plus, rapprochant son visage de ses seins. La chaleur s'intensifia et sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, murmura l'Italien avant de frotter son nez sur la peau des seins dévoilés par le soutien-gorge, humant lentement l'odeur de la jeune femme, rendue douce et poivrée par l'excitation, augmentant un peu plus l'inconfort de son pantalon.

En sentant sa poitrine descendre un peu plus vite, ses mains remontèrent dans son dos pour défaire l'attache du morceau de dentelle qui lui cachait encore le paradis.

- Xan..Xanxus... gémit-elle, sans savoir vraiment si c'était pour l'arrêter ou l'inciter à continuer.

Les mains du maître de la Varia se crispèrent dans son dos et il pressa son visage un peu plus fort contre sa peau. Elle allait le rendre complètement dingue et incapable de se contenir. Il prit un instant pour calmer le feu qui coulait dans ses veines et son envie cuisante de la jeter sans ménagement sur le lit pour la prendre sans attendre. De petites mains se fichèrent dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippèrent timidement. Un rictus satisfait étira les coins de la bouche de Xanxus, elle se laissait doucement aller au plaisir. Il se redressa alors que l'attache sautait et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien, voilé par le plaisir. Bordel! Il ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle mais il pourrait très vite devenir accro à ce joli minois perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Alors que sa poitrine apparaissait sous ses mains, il captura ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser ardent qui la fit gémir sourdement. Il en profita pour jeter au loin le soutien-gorge et quand il se redressa, il tomba nez à nez avec deux petits seins fermes et haut placés, ronds comme deux pommes qui lui donnaient envie de mordre dedans. Il se mordit plutôt la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa pulsion et il l'attrapa par la taille pour la remettre debout.

Rouge comme une tomate trop mûre, Tsuna se laissa faire, plus vulnérable que jamais. Avec ce projet de mariage, il avait bien pensé à cette partie intime de cette relation qu'il allait construire avec Xanxus, et pour cause, c'était l'idée de l'héritier qui avait motivé son choix, mais il n'avait pas songé aux réactions de son corps et encore moins aux émotions aussi contradictoires qui le secouaient à l'instant. Il brûlait de honte et pourtant, il avait un sentiment de fierté à voir le regard brûlant de Xanxus posé sur lui. Tout son corps bouillonnait mais il frissonnait comme s'il avait froid... Il était totalement perdu et quand ses mains qu'il voulait poser sur sa poitrine pour la cacher furent stoppées, il lui sembla qu'il allait défaillir.

- Ne te caches pas... Viens là plutôt, murmura Xanxus en la tirant par les bras, pour qu'elle se retrouve debout entre ses jambes.

Il recommença le même manège que sur sa poitrine, caressant son ventre de sa joue, se frottant comme un chat contre elle tout en inspirant son odeur. Ça aussi, il pourrait en devenir dingue. Cette odeur unique, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui lui embrumait le cerveau pour concentrer toutes ses pensées au niveau de son entrejambe qu'il sentait gonfler encore un peu plus. Il eut un rictus amusé. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait exploser avant même de la toucher vraiment.

Un grondement sourd remonta le long de sa gorge et il se décida à accélérer le mouvement avant de paraître totalement ridicule devant sa fiancée. Il sentit les tremblements de Tsuna sous ses mains quand il retira ses bas et le gémissement à peine étouffé qu'elle poussa quand il posa sa bouche sur son sexe à travers la dentelle noire du boxer, le troubla profondément.

Brusquement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tsuna. Par instinct, il se recula, surpris de ce brutal changement puis il comprit: elle s'était laissée tomber à genoux devant lui et elle s'attaquait à ses boots qu'elle retira vivement avant de faire voler ses chaussettes. Aucun d'eux n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où leurs vêtements avaient fini et à l'instant, ils s'en foutaient.

Une vague monumentale de chaleur secoua Xanxus quand elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Il attrapa le drap sous ses mains et s'y accrocha en l'observant, le visage concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait, près, bien trop près de son propre sexe qui se tendit vivement vers elle quand le bouton et la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon furent ouverts. Il fallait qu'il allège l'atmosphère avant de craquer.

- Tu es particulièrement excitante dans cette position, murmura-t-il à son oreille, une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Pris au dépourvu, Tsuna se redressa et sa gêne atteignit des sommets quand il se rendit compte de la position équivoque dans laquelle il était. Xanxus ricana et il prit un coup sur le genou. Elle boudait. Elle était ravissante quand elle boudait. Mais il avait réussi. La pression était un peu redescendue.

Il attrapa sa main et il se leva, l'enjoignant à faire de même. Son pantalon tomba sur ses hanches et par habitude, cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour que ce bout de cuir aille rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et, après un autre baiser fougueux qui les laissa haletant, il la repoussa sur le lit. Il l'allongea doucement et s'installa au-dessus d'elle.

- C'est le moment de m'arrêter, _mi amore. _Après, tu devras employer la force.

Tsuna choisit de ne pas répondre. Il préféra attraper le visage de son fiancé entre ses mains, ancra un regard déterminé dans le sien puis l'embrassa.

- Si c'est ce que ma dame désire...

Devant le regard étonné que lui lança Tsuna, il ricana.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te traite à nouveau comme un homme, _mi amore. _C'est une femme que j'ai accepté d'épouser.

Son regard la perçait de part en part.

- Tu as raison, je vais devoir m'y faire... Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Putain, tu vas vraiment me rendre dingue.

Tsuna ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait mais il cessa de réfléchir quand une bouche avide se referma sur un de ses seins et que le plaisir le submergea. Il le laissa faire en gémissant, le laissa dévorer sa poitrine, son ventre et cria quand cette bouche impérieuse s'attaqua à son sexe, débarrassé de sa gaine de dentelle sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un tas de chair frémissant sous l'assaut, geignant son nom et le cria brusquement quand un doigt envahit son entrejambe. Puis tout s'arrêta. Le souffle court, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les yeux rouges étonnés du maître de la Varia.

- Tu as bien dit que tu étais vierge, non?

- Oui, pour... Ah.. Oh ça! Un petit accident... En sport...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Xanxus qui recommença à préparer sa belle à sa venue. L'intermède fut clos par les plaintes de plus en plus fortes de Tsuna qui se tortillait de plaisir.

- Xan...Xansus... S'il te plaît..

Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il demandait exactement mais il se sentait sur le point d'exploser et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir que lui procurait ses petites séances personnelles.

Xanxus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se débarrassa de son propre boxer et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Tsuna. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le sexe de Xanxus était bien plus large qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. L'Italien eut un rictus amusé avant de venir chercher un doux baiser.

- Rassures-toi, cette fois-ci, je serais gentil.

Il se redressa alors que Tsuna rougissait sous l'allusion. Cela ne s'améliora pas quand Xanxus posa une des ses chevilles sur son épaule et lui attrapa la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant le bout de son sexe contre son entrée et gémit douloureusement quand il força le passage vierge. Il lui laissa un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit son avancée, lui même grondant en sentant cette chair palpitante et serrée autour de son sexe.

Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il posa son front contre sa jambe et grogna:

- Oh putain, c'est bon...

Ils étaient tous les deux haletants et en sueur. Elle murmura son nom en lui touchant le joue et il fut happé par le tourbillon de plaisir dans les orbes caramels qui fit sauter les barrières qu'il s'imposait depuis le début. Il se laissa guider par son propre plaisir tout en étant attentif à sa partenaire. Il se retira lentement et revint un peu plus fort, puis accéléra la cadence à chaque va-et-vient, encouragé par les plaintes de plaisir que Tsuna lâchait à chaque coup. Elle s'agrippa à ses bras, tout en le regardant derrière ses paupières entrouvertes, émerveillée par les muscles tendues sous l'effort et par l'expression sauvage qu'il arborait. A l'instant, elle le trouva tout simplement beau avec les cicatrices qui apparaissait doucement sur sa peau. Elle tendit la main et toucha son visage du bout des doigts. Une langue les cueillit. La cadence des coups de reins se ralentit alors qu'une des mains de Xanxus quittait sa taille pour attraper sa main. Il en mordilla la pulpe avant d'y donner d'autres coups de langue, donnant l'impression à Tsuna d'être à la merci d'un gros félin. Elle piaula de plaisir, ramenant l'attention de Xanxus sur son visage. Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop. Son corps tendu vers lui, son visage crispé de désir, sa chevelure éparpillée sur le drap eurent raison de lui. Il s'écroula sur elle, l'obligeant à nouer ses jambes autour de ses reins et il se lâcha. Tous deux perdirent toutes contenances. Les respirations de plus en plus erratiques envahirent la pièce et au bout de quelques minutes deux grondements déchirèrent la nuit.

Xanxus s'écroula mollement sur le corps épuisé de Tsuna qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration après le déferlement qui venait de secouer son corps. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de son fiancé et ses doigts se fichèrent dans ses cheveux humides. Elle finit par s'endormir doucement, rassurée par le poids sur son ventre et quand Xanxus se redressa, il ricana. Il s'occupa alors de les essuyer puis il la glissa sous les draps avant d'aller la rejoindre.

000

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla. Il grogna et quand il essaya de bouger, un poids sur son bras le retint. Il se souvint alors de la nuit qu'il avait passé et un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres en se rappelant qu'il était désormais fiancé, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible un jour. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la nuque de Tsuna. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir mordre le petit bout de peau qui le narguait et dans un gémissement à peine audible, Tsuna se tourna vers lui. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou sans montrer aucun signe de réveil. Si telle était la volonté de la dame, il n'était pas contre un réveil câlin. Il se cala mieux contre elle et était prêt à se rendormir quand son téléphone sonna.

Xanxus grogna et il se dégagea comme il put sans la réveiller pour essayer de retrouver sa veste. Guidé par la sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans, il la trouva au pied du lit. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler bâtard! Grogna-t-il à l'adresse de son subordonné qui avait l'audace de l'appeler de si bon matin.

- Mais Xanxus-sama, il est plus de 10h du matin et nous avons un debrief dans une heure! Minauda Lussuria à l'autre bout du fil. Vous êtes où d'ailleurs, on vous a cherché partout dans la ma...

- Occupes-toi de ton cul, petite merde. Et arrêtez de retourner la baraque, je serais là à l'heure.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et se tourna vers le lit. Il avait senti le regard de Tsuna sur lui. Effectivement, elle était entrain de s'étirer mollement avant de lui sourire.

- Salut.

Tsuna porta sa main à sa gorge, surprise. Sa voix était éraillée. Ce qui fit ricanait Xanxus avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Je dois y aller.

- J'ai entendu.

Elle se leva alors et tituba quelques pas avant de retrouver son équilibre. En quelques pas Xanxus l'avait rejointe et l'avait prise par les épaules.

- Douloureux?

- Non, pas vraiment. Étrange plutôt.

Après un rapide baiser, elle lui proposa de prendre une douche avant de prendre un café. Xanxus ne se le fit pas répéter et la prit dans ses bras pour aller partager cette douche si gentiment proposée. Ce n'était bien sûr pas exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête mais quand Xanxus voulait, il avait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon en train de boire leur premier café de la journée, Tsuna de nouveau vêtu comme un homme au plus grand déplaisir de son fiancé .

- Comment ça se passe maintenant? Demanda Xanxus en brisant le silence tranquille.

- Je vais amener le contrat à ton père pour qu'il soit enregistré puis je vais devoir parler de ma petite différence à mes gardiens. Cela pourrait entraîner un sacré désastre si j'attendais le repas officiel des fiançailles pour leur annoncer. Repas qui devrait avoir lieu d'ici deux semaines environ. Ton père a proposé de s'en occuper et ma mère sera ravie de l'aider.

Xanxus ricana.

- Je vais attendre ce repas. Voir la tête de tous ses connards qui me servent de subordonnés va valoir son pesant d'or.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Je dois y aller.

Tsuna se leva à son tour mais hésita à aller jusqu'à lui. Dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il l'aidait à mettre cette bande qui comprimait sa poitrine, il avait été clair, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. L'Italien combla la distance qui les séparait et vint l'embrasser sur le front.

- Tu réfléchis trop. J'ai un contrat qui me prendra certainement jusqu'au dîner de fiançailles.

Tsuna soupira.

- Fais attention à toi.

Xanxus sortit en lui faisant un signe de la main, sans se retourner. Tsuna ne put donc pas voir le petit sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres, qui annonçait qu'il pourrait très vite se faire à ce genre de petites attentions.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Tsuna retomba dans le fauteuil. Il fallait qu'elle réunisse au plus vite tous ses gardiens, ainsi que ses amis qui étaient restés au pays. Cela tombait bien, la semaine prochaine avait lieu la Golden Week au Japon. Elle n'avait plus qu'à organiser des vacances groupés pour tout le monde en faisant bien comprendre, au moins aux plus réticents d'entre eux de venir. L'image d'Hibari s'imposa à lui et elle grogna d'avance. Le mal de crâne que ça allait lui causait serait monumental.

000

Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait réussi ce tour de force mais elle avait réussi à réunir tout le monde, au même endroit, au même moment.

Elle les avait tous invités à une sorte de buffet et à présent qu'elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

Devant elle, tous ses gardiens étaient présents, y compris Mukuro qu'elle avait réussi à faire sortir de prison deux ans plus tôt ainsi que Chrome avec qui il partageait la fonction de Gardien de la Brume. Il y avait aussi I-Pin, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi qui essayait de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait par un simple regard, Fûta, Basil et ses subordonnés les plus proches comme Spanner ou Irie. Il ne manquait plus que Reborn mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.

- Ce que je vais vous annoncer va certainement en choquer plus d'un, en amuser d'autres et peut-être même blesser certains d'entre vous.

Son regard se posa machinalement sur Gokudera qui risquait de prendre la nouvelle comme une réelle trahison de l'amitié qu'il portait au Juudaime.

- Oh, ça a l'air intéressant, intervint Mukuro, le regard curieux et le sourire narquois.

- La ferme Mukuro, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, lui asséna Tsuna, pas disposée à goûter les sarcasmes de son Gardien de la Brume.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Sachez tout d'abord que si j'avais eu le choix, nous ne serions pas réunis ici. Je n'avais l'intention d'en parler à personne et de régler ce problème seule, en toute discrétion mais la Nature en a voulu autrement. Je suis née avec une anomalie génétique qui s'appelle l'hermaphrodisme vrai.

Son regard balaya l'assistance pour voir si quelqu'un savait de quoi elle parlait et seuls les regards des scientifiques du tas ainsi que ceux d'Haru, de Fûta et de Basil s'éclairèrent. Tsuna soupira, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Elle n'avait pas vu Gokudera baisser la tête et serrer les poings.

- Ce qui veut que je suis née en étant un homme ET une femme en même temps. J'ai grandi comme je le sentais, en garçon et cela aurait continué ainsi si, après un test, les médecins n'avaient pas conclu que c'était mon côté féminin qui pouvait se reproduire.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Cette fois, tout le monde semblait avoir compris sauf peut-être Ryohei qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Le sourire de Mukuro s'était agrandi, les filles bien qu'un peu déçues, surtout Haru, de ne jamais devenir la femme du Boss, se félicitèrent d'avoir gagné une nouvelle amie, y compris Chrome qui, brusquement, ne se sentait plus aussi seule au milieu de tous ces hommes. Hibari ricanait, Yamamoto hochait la tête, visiblement amusé par la situation, Lambo s'en foutait à première vue et Gokudera... Tsuna frissonna. Ce qu'elle craignait était en train d'arriver. Elle pouvait sentir la colère monter à l'intérieur de son Gardien de la Tempête. Elle ne dit rien pour l'apaiser, la suite allait être bien pire.

- Vous avez donc bien compris que maintenant votre Boss serait une femme.

- Hein?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ryohei. Kyoko fit un clin d'oeil à Tsuna et s'approcha de son frère.

- Tsuna vient d'expliquer qu'il était aussi une femme et que comme c'était son côté féminin qui pourrait avoir un bébé, il se comporterait désormais comme telle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que le regard du Gardien du Soleil ne s'éclaire et qu'il lève son poing vers le plafond.

- Tsuna sera une femme à l'extrême!

Cela fit rire tout le monde, détendant un petit peu l'atmosphère. Sauf un.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous en parlez maintenant, Juudaime, murmura froidement Gokudera entre ses dents serrées.

Tsuna se gratta la nuque.

- Eh bien, parce qu'à la suite des résultats le problème de la succession s'est posé. Il y a peu de chance que je tombe amoureu..se d'un homme un jour alors j'en ai discuté avec mon prédécesseur afin d'avoir son avis et nous sommes tombés d'accord: il n'y a qu'un prétendant possible...

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Gokudera gronda:

- Xanxus.

Dans son regard, Tsuna pouvait lire qu'il espérait se tromper mais elle ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, ce qui déclencha l'explosion. La frustration née d'un sentiment qu'il avait toujours voulu caché sous celui de l'amitié et de la dévotion éclata et Gokudera hurla bien des choses à la face de Tsuna qu'il regretta dès qu'il eut passé la porte qu'il avait violemment claquée en sortant.

Yamamoto se tourna vers Tsuna qui tremblait, plus meurtrie qu'elle ne l'avait pensée sous la colère de son Gardien de la Tempête. Il s'approcha et la prit contre lui.

- Il faut le comprendre Tsuna. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est amoureux de toi.

- Je sais, Takeshi mais...

Ce fut Hibari qui continua:

- Nous comprenons ton choix. Il s'y fera aussi. Va le voir Takeshi..

L'épéiste ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa sa place à Hibari qui prit Tsuna contre lui. Elle aurait pu être surprise de son attitude mais elle comprenait. Dans une situation qui pourrait dégénérer en crise grave, son Gardien du Nuage, le plus puissant de tous, faisait son boulot: la protéger elle et la Famille. Finalement elle s'écarta de lui en lui souriant.

- Le contrat est déjà signé. Les fiançailles sont prévus pour la semaine prochaine.

Hibari leva un sourcil:

- Et on y gagne quoi?

- Nous? Avec la Varia sous contrôle? La paix. Avec Xanxus à la place qu'il enviait le plus? L'anéantissement des dissensions avec les partisans de Xanxus qui ne m'ont jamais vraiment acceptée comme parrain. Nous y gagnions une Famille plus unie et plus forte.

Les Gardiens présents hochèrent tous la tête. Ils avaient tous en mémoire le futur chaotique qu'ils avaient réussi à éviter et ils comprenaient tous le besoin de Tsuna de s'assurer que la Famille soit la plus forte et unie possible.

Brusquement le visage souriant de Kyoko ainsi que celui d'Haru apparurent devant elle.

- Oui?

- Tu as déjà choisi ta robe?

- Ma.. ma robe?

- Oui, pour ton mariage!

- Ha.. heu.. non pas encore.

Elle sautèrent de joie et s'accrochèrent toutes les deux à elle.

- Super! On va pouvoir faire les magasins!

L'enthousiasme des filles et la mine déconfite de Tsuna finirent de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle fut félicitée pour son futur mariage et elle leur rappela à tous de n'en parler sous aucun prétexte à aucun membre de la Varia, Xanxus souhaitait leur faire la surprise. Le buffet s'étira dans la soirée. Yamamoto était revenu un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, assurant à Tsuna que Gokudera regrettait déjà ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tsuna lui annonça qu'elle irait le voir un peu plus tard pour essayer d'arranger la situation.

Quand elle frappa à la porte des appartements du gardien de la Tempête après la fin de la soirée, ce fut un faible « Entrez » qui lui répondit. Tsuna entra et le trouva sur le balcon une cigarette aux lèvres et plus étonnant, un verre d'alcool à la main.

- Hayato?

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, un air pitoyable scotché sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Juu.. Juudaime?

Le temps que Gokudera réagisse à sa présence, Tsuna l'avait rejoint sur le balcon et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche quand il l'ouvrit pour se fondre en excuses.

- Chut. Je comprends que tu te sois senti trahi et j'en suis profondément désolée. Je pensais vraiment que je n'aurais jamais à rendre publique ce secret. Si j'avais su... Tu aurais probablement été le premier au courant.

Elle lui sourit et son regard s'adoucit.

- Je vous aime, vous le savez n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

Tsuna posa ses mains sur ses joues et attira son visage à elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Hayato rougit.

- Je t'aime aussi, comme j'aime les autres. Il ne m'était pas permis de choisir entre vous...

Gokudera la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- Je sais, cela aurait causé trop de problème. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dit tout ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Si, maintenant que l'abcès est percé, ça ira beaucoup mieux et tu pourras regarder autour de toi, voir enfin ceux qui tiennent le plus à toi.

Le jeune homme se redressa et la regarda surpris.

- Tu comprendras bientôt je pense.

- Hum. En tout cas, s'il vous fait du mal, je le tuerais.

Tsuna ricana:

- Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant je vais me comporter comme une femme que j'ai changé Hayato. Je suis toujours plus puissante que Xanxus.

- Pardon, sourit le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, Tsuna toujours dans les bras de Gokudera.

- Et pour Reborn? Ça ne lui plaira pas de savoir que...

- Qu'il aille au diable! Cela fait des semaines qu'il a disparu sans rien dire, sans laisser aucune trace. Même Hibari n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Tsuna...

Il prit son visage en coupe comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Des larmes noyaient son beau regard caramel.

- Tu l'aimes, hein? C'est pour ça que tu es si furieuse contre lui.

Tsuna ouvrit grands les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait songé à son tuteur en ces termes là. Mais à ces mots, son coeur s'emballa brusquement. Depuis la veille, elle n'était plus très sûre de rien.

- Je.. je ne sais pas.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire puis il lui offrit un verre pour la détendre. Tsuna accepta volontiers et ils discutèrent encore un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne congés, exténuée par les journées de travail acharné qu'elle avait du fournir pour pouvoir réunir tout le monde et préparer la réception qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

000

Tsuna se trémoussait d'impatience dans ses appartements. Toute la journée, les filles de la maison avaient bourdonné autour d'elle et elle était maintenant prête depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Du balcon, elle regardait les voitures arriver les unes après les autres depuis qu'elle avait fini de se préparer mais son père avait été très clair, elle devait attendre que tous les invités soient là pour arriver à son tour. Elle était à l'honneur et elle se devait de respecter la tradition. Tous les boss des plus grandes familles étaient là, y compris Byakuran ainsi que ses amis et sa famille. Devant la porte de ses appartements attendaient ses 6 Gardiens, Lambo tout fier dans son tout nouveau costume.

Quand son père passa enfin la porte pour lui annoncer qu'il était temps, elle inspira profondément, se drapa dans sa cape, symbole de sa puissance et de sa fonction. En sortant, ses gardiens se tournèrent vers elle et certains se permirent de siffler leur admiration. Yamamoto lui souhaita bonne chance, Ryohei hurla qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la Mafia, Mukuro regrettait que ce ne soit pas lui qu'elle épouse et Hibari haussa juste les sourcils, réellement surpris.

Elle se tourna vers Gokudera.

- Hayato, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il comprit et aussitôt, il lui présenta son bras sous les regards goguenards de ses camarades. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule.

- Tu te sens prête?

- Oui Papa, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit doucement et sous l'impulsion de Gokudera, ils se mirent en marche. Sur le chemin, tous les hommes de main des Gardiens faisaient une haie d'honneur à leur Princesse. Durant la semaine, le fait que leur Juudaime était une femme et qu'elle avait dissimulé sa nature pour être prise au sérieux par le reste des hommes de la Mafia lui avait valu un regain de respect et ils le lui prouvaient. Cette démonstration n'avait pas été prévu et elle leur fit part de sa joie en leur souriant à tous.

Devant les portes de la salle de réception les attendaient Chrome et Lussuria qui leurs ouvrirent dès que Tsuna eut lâché le bras de Gokudera et qu'elle se soit avancée d'un pas.

L'utilisateur de la flamme du Soleil de la Varia , bien que vraiment étonné, siffla d'admiration sur son passage et murmura:

- Vous êtes splendide, Juudaime. Vous n'auriez pas du nous cacher une telle beauté durant tout ce temps!

Tsuna rougit un peu.

- Merci Lussuria.

Quand enfin elle entra suivis par 6 des hommes les plus puissants du milieu, toute le salle se tut et se tourna vers elle. Une vague de murmures agita la foule, juste au courant que le Vongola Juudaime annonçait qu'elle était en réalité une femme et qu'elle se fiançait. Le Neuvième leva alors son verre:

- A la future mariée!

La foule d'invités s'enflamma et s'ouvrit devant elle jusqu'à Xanxus, au fond de la salle, en compagnie de Squalo qui le regardait les yeux exorbités. Si le reste des invités était au courant, Xanxus s'était assuré que durant les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, aucun de ses subordonnés ne puisse être mis au courant. Sous les applaudissements, seul Xanxus entendit ce que lui dit l'épéiste de la Varia.

- VOOOIIII! La mariée? Putain! Boss! C'est le petit emmerdeur! Il nous fait quoi là? Et qui il va épouser?

Xanxus ricana devant la tête de son second. Oh oui! Ça en avait vraiment valu la peine et c'était pas fini. Sans lâcher sa fiancée du regard, il sortit une boîte de sa poche et la montra à Squalo.

- C'est bien elle et c'est moi qu'elle épouse.

- QUOI?

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et parti dans un grand éclat de rire avant de s'avancer vers sa promise qui marchait déjà dans sa direction. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge sang. Un corset de cette couleur et en dentelle noire mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa poitrine menue et le long jupon rouge s'ouvrait sur une jambe nue cette fois-ci. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et se balançaient dans son dos. Son maquillage était léger et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'attraper par le bras et de monter immédiatement avec elle dans ses appartements pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Derrière lui, il entendit Bel parler à Squalo puis se mettre à rire pendant que l'épéiste hurlait.

Il attrapa la main qu'elle tendait vers lui et en parfait gentleman, ce qui surprit toute l'assistance, y compris son père et ses propres hommes, il se baissa sur la main nue et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Xanxus... J'espère que tu n'as pas été blessé, lui demanda-t-elle, rougissante.

- Non _mi amore, _tout c'est très bien passé.

Tsuna soupira. Elle avait été plus inquiète qu'elle ne le voulait et elle était vraiment soulagée d'entendre que tout allait bien..

Ce serait sûrement un moment qui resterait dans les annales de la Famille Vongola. Jamais encore Xanxus n'avait montré autant de déférence et de douceur envers quelqu'un. Le Neuvième dut même sortir un mouchoir pour essuyer une larme de bonheur. Tsuna réalisait un rêve qu'il croyait éteint: voir enfin son fils trouver sa place. Quand le choc fut enfin passé, les invités se pressèrent autour de deux fiancés. Tsuna fut prise par Dino qui avait bien l'intention de faire valoir son droit d'ami pour pouvoir lui parler un moment et Xanxus fut arraché par son second pour avoir de plus amples explications.

Nana vint rejoindre Dino et sa fille qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

- Merci Maman.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants avant Iemitsu ne récupère sa femme qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien de la laisser épouser cet homme, il semble...

- Violent? Agressif? Incontrôlable?

Voyant sa femme pâlir, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, s'il y a bien une femme sur terre capable de contrôler Xanxus c'est bien Tsuna.

- Si tu le dis...

De son côté, Dino félicitait chaleureusement son ancien petit frère.

- Tu es ravissante! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant...

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- On pardonne n'importe quoi à une aussi jolie femme!

Tsuna sourit.

- Enfin.. Heureusement que ça ne se savait pas, tu aurais eu une liste de prétendants longue comme le bras et j'aurais fait parti des premiers, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Idiot.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Tsuna recevant les hommages des différents boss puis Dino vint sur un sujet sensible.

- Et quand pense Reborn? Je ne le vois pas.

Tsuna s'assombrit.

- Je l'ignore, il a disparu depuis 5 mois déjà.

Dino se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Si Reborn n'avait rien dit, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Je ne l'ai dit à personne et Hibari a cherché de son côté. Il n'a rien trouvé.

La surprise de Dino fut d'autant plus grande qu'il connaissait parfaitement les capacités du Gardien du Nuage des Vongola.

Gamma, le bras droit de la Boss Uni de la Famille GiglioNero, vint lui présenter ses respects et s'excusa pour l'absence de sa patronne mais elle était souffrante.

Pour sa part, Xanxus eut droit, en plus des félicitations, souvent hypocrites d'ailleurs, des différents parrains présents, à un mini meeting de la Varia. Squalo n'avait, a priori, pas goûté sa petite surprise.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce bordel!

Levi acquiesça vivement, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- C'est très simple. Tsuna est une femme qui s'est posée la question de la succession. Avec le Neuvième, ils ont considéré la question et il semble que je suis le meilleur choix.

Levi tomba dans les paumes, alors que Bel et Fran s'amusaient de la situation. Lussuria, lui, trouvait la situation tellement romantique: les deux jeunes gens qui, autrefois ennemis, s'apercevaient qu'ils s'aimaient et qui finissaient par se marier.

Squalo écarquilla les yeux:

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu es amoureux?

Xanxus ricana.

- Là? Maintenant? Non... Mais dans l'avenir, je me laisserai bien tenter.

Son regard s'était posé sur la silhouette de sa fiancée.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Regarde la Squalo... C'est une très belle femme qui, même si elle l'ignore, tient entre ses mains les hommes les puissants de la mafia, sans oublier qu'elle est elle-même la personne la plus puissante de la mafia.. D'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver. Mammon a prévenu de son retour. Il devrait être là bientôt..

Sur ses mots, il le planta là et partit rejoindre sa fiancée. Sur le chemin, son père se présenta.

- Tu as l'air heureux du tour que prend les événements.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas. Elle m'offre ce que tu n'as jamais pu me donner, lui répondit-il en le défiant du regard.

Il essaya d'esquiver la conversation mais son père le retint.

- Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils. Vraiment. Tsunayoshi est un bijou que tu devras choyer et protéger.

Un frisson remonta le long de la nuque de Tsuna: Xanxus perdait son calme. Elle s'excusa auprès de Dino et rejoignit son fiancé. Dès qu'elle posa sa main sur son bras, sa tension reflua et sous les yeux étonné de son père, Xanxus regarda la jeune femme en souriant.

Le Neuvième se félicita. Il avait misé sur l'étonnant pouvoir de son héritière et elle ne l'avait pas déçu. Xanxus semblait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il sourit alors et les prit tous deux par le bras.

- Bien! Les enfants, il est temps d'officialiser les fiançailles!

Tsuna le regarda sans comprendre et un certain malaise la prit quand elle vit le rictus de Xanxus. Quand le Neuvième les abandonna au milieu de la salle, Xanxus se pencha vers sa fiancée:

- Ton père ne t'a pas prévenue?

- Prévenue de quoi?

Il ne répondit qu'avec un rictus amusé puis il se laissa tomber, posant un genou au sol. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Tsuna rougit brutalement. Cela faisait parti de ces choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais songé ou du moins jamais du côté de la jeune femme. Dans ses rêves c'était elle qui était à genoux et pas l'inverse. Son coeur accéléra brutalement malgré le fait qu'elle sache que tout était déjà organisé et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mise en scène pour satisfaire le goût de la comédie de tous ces gens. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand Xanxus prit sa main et sortit une boite en velours rouge foncé de sa veste qu'il ouvrit. Y brillait un magnifique solitaire d'une limpide couleur orangée.

- Acceptes-tu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième parrain de la Famille Vongola, de m'épouser, moi, Xanxus Vongola, fils adoptif de Timoteo Vongola, Neuvième Parrain de la Famille Vongola.

A tous, la réaction de Tsuna donna l'illusion que le demande était réelle et spontanée. Une larme coulait sur sa joue alors que celles-ci étaient terriblement rouges de gêne. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de répondre puis prit une profonde inspiration. Elle posa sa main libre sur la joue de Xanxus et annonça, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

- Moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième parrain de la Famille Vongola, accepte de t'épouser, toi, Xanxus Vongola, fils de Timoteo Vongola, Neuvième Parrain de la Famille Vongola.

Il se redressa alors et sortit l'anneau de la boite puis la passa au doigt de sa fiancée. Il l'embrassa doucement et l'assemblée s'embrasa.

Soudain Tsuna se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle se tourna vers la porte et murmura:

- Ils sont là... Tous là.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas et les 7 arcobanelos, accompagnés de Lal Mirch, entrèrent, Uni à leur tête, entourée de Reborn, plus sombre qu'à son habitude, et de Mammon. Un silence choqué envahit la salle: ils avaient tous repris leur forme originale.

La première à réagir face à ce silence pesant fut Uni qui s'avança, mains tendues vers Tsuna qui fut incapable de lâcher des yeux la haute silhouette de son tuteur.

- Tsuna-chan, je suis désolée pour ce retard et cette entrée un peu bruyante. Toutes mes félicitations.

Elle prit les mains de Tsuna, qui reporta son attention sur elle, et l'attira à elle pour lui donner l'accolade sans être surprise outre mesure de son apparence. Quand elles se séparèrent, Tsuna comprit à son regard qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle sourit. On ne pouvait rien cacher à l'arcobanelo du Ciel.

L'assemblée reprit alors vie. Ryohei se jeta pratiquement sur son maître, les membres du CEDEF entourèrent Lal, soulagés de la voir en vie et très heureux qu'elle soit redevenue elle-même. Mammon s'éclipsa rapidement pour venir rejoindre les membres de la Varia, réunis à quelques pas derrière Xanxus qui subissait sans rien dire les félicitations de la Boss de la Famille GiglioNero. I-Pin n'hésita pas et vint présenter ses respects à son maître, suivi par son cavalier, Lambo. Verde, reconnu comme un scientifique hors pair, fut assailli par Irie, Spanner et Giovanni tandis que Skull rejoignit le chef de la Famille Carcassa qui, bien que famille opposée à celle des Vongola, avait tout de même invitée par soucis diplomatique. Seul, personne n'ayant osé l'approcher avant la Boss, resté devant la porte, Reborn fulminait.

Malgré la joyeuse discussion d'Uni, Tsuna n'avait pas lâché son tuteur du regard et elle sentait courir sur sa peau le désagréable frisson de la rage. A l'ordinaire, c'était Xanxus qui lui donnait ce genre d'impression mais à l'instant, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle émanait de Reborn.

Xanxus, lui, s'était légèrement reculé pour être à porter de voix de Squalo.

- Ça va devenir intéressant.

Tsuna réussit à fausser compagnie à Uni quand le bras droit de celle-ci, Gamma, vint lui demander des comptes sur sa disparition. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Reborn quand celui-ci releva la tête et lâcha d'une voix glaciale:

- Je peux savoir quelle est cette mascarade?

La jeune femme s'arrêta, prise au dépourvue par cette attaque. Les personnes aux premières loges se turent et très vite, l'assemblée fut à nouveau plongée dans un silence absolu. Sentant les ondes plus que négatives qui émanaient du tueur, les Gardiens se rapprochèrent instinctivement de leur Boss.

- Pardon?

Reborn planta son regard dans le sien.

- Quelle connerie as-tu encore faite?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent et elle disparut, littéralement, pour réapparaître devant son tuteur à qui elle assena, sous le coup de la colère, une baffe magistrale sous les hoquets et petits cris de stupeurs de l'assemblée. La tête du tueur partit sur le côté, faisant voler son chapeau dans le mouvement, et seuls ceux qui étaient suffisamment proches purent voir les yeux noirs s'écarquiller légèrement. Mais personne ne manqua la flamme de la Dernière Volonté qui brillait sur le front de Tsuna. Entre ses dents, elle siffla:

- Tu as disparu depuis des semaines! Tout le monde était inquiet! J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire quand tu reviens est de m'insulter? Devant mes amis! Ma Famille! Et la Mafia toute entière!

Revenu de sa surprise, le regard de Reborn se focalisa à nouveau sur son élève. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa.

- Vas-t-en! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ce soir.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos, les poings serrés à s'en briser les jointures et le regard dur, bloqué sur un point au fond de la salle, derrière la foule d'invités. Ceux-ci retenaient leurs souffles. Même les Gardiens s'inquiétaient, on pouvait voir leurs bagues brillantes de flammes. Ils appréhendaient tous la réaction du tueur. Les yeux de celui-ci était rivés sur les épaules tendues de Tsuna. Ses mains se crispaient, hésitantes à se poser sur la jeune femme puis, finalement, le regard noir se leva et il promit milles morts très douloureuses à Xanxus sur qui il se posa. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Reborn ne se détourne, ramasse son fedora, et sorte de la salle sans rien dire de plus.

La flamme disparut du front de Tsuna et elle chancela pour finir dans les bras de son Gardien le plus proche, Hibari.

Personne n'osa rien dire. La démonstration de puissance et d'autorité de la jeune femme fit vive impression sur les différents parrains présents. Dino n'en revenait pas de l'apparente facilité avec laquelle Tsuna avait su se faire obéir de l'homme le plus dangereux de la Mafia.

Squalo, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange, commençait à comprendre ce que son Boss voulait dire par « elle a entre les mains les hommes les plus puissants de la Mafia ». Elle était fiancée à Xanxus, Reborn venait de se soumettre à la volonté de la jeune femme devant quantité de témoins et à présent, Hibari la retenait contre lui pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas.

Le fiancé s'avança vers le Gardien du Nuage pour le soulager de la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle nicha son visage contre son torse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit sa chemise devenir humide. Il tourna alors son attention vers les invités.

- L'explosion de puissance a fatigué le Boss. Elle va se retirer.

Chacun comprit. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu la hardiesse de s'opposer à Reborn. Elle leur adressa tout de même un pauvre sourire un peu humide et elle se laissa entraîner par Xanxus vers ses appartements. Quand ils eurent passés la porte, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, ses mains crispées sur sa veste et elle pleura en silence contre son cou.

Xanxus ne dit rien. Il s'attendait à un tel éclat, il avait parfaitement compris, depuis un certain temps déjà, que Reborn était amoureux de son élève, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Tsuna: elle était toute aussi éprise de lui. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il n'était pas question d'amour entre eux mais en ne lui disant rien du retour des arcobanelos, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser.

- Je suis désolée.

Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête pour voir son beau regard caramel rouge et humide de larmes.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il a été plus agressif que je l'imaginais.

Elle se redressa un peu.

- Tu savais qu'ils rentraient?

- Oui, Mammon m'a prévenu dans l'après-midi. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne surprise.

Sa tête retomba sur son épaule.

_- Baka. _Je te sens satisfait. Tu voulais que cette confrontation est lieu.

Xanxus n'essaya pas de contredire la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans sa voix, juste une affirmation détachée. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il explique son geste.

- Un homme dans ma position doit tout faire pour soutenir sa femme et s'assurer que son autorité ne sera jamais remise en cause.

- Je comprends, dit-elle en reniflant.

Elle se recala puis plus un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose dans un des fauteuil de son salon. Il dégrafa sa cape puis lui proposa un verre. Elle soupira en lui demandant un saké et elle fut étonnée de ne le voir revenir qu'avec une seule coupelle.

- Tu ne restes pas?

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il y a une salle pleine d'invités qui attendent...

- Oh...

- Eh oui, cela fait aussi parti de ma part de boulot dans notre arrangement.

Tsuna lui fit un sourire fatigué.

- Tu pourras dire à mes Gardiens que tout va bien? Si non, ils vont courir ventre à terre ici dès que tu seras revenu.

- Ok.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis il sortit en lui promettant de revenir la voir dès qu'il en aurait fini avec tous ses emmerdeurs.

Une fois seule, Tsuna soupira lourdement avant de se lever pour aller passer quelque chose de plus confortable. Avec difficulté, elle dégrafa le corset qui tomba à ses pieds suivi par le jupon. Ses chaussures volèrent au hasard de la pièce et ce fut pieds nus sur la moquette épaisse qu'elle rejoignit la salle de bain où elle se démaquilla. En sortant, elle ne portait plus qu'un fin débardeur blanc sur un bas de pyjama vert. De retour dans le salon, elle se servit une généreuse rasade de saké puis sortit sur le balcon pour profiter de la douceur printanière de la nuit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle lança dans la nuit.

- Inutile de te cacher, je sais que tu es là depuis que Xanxus m'a ramené dans la chambre.

Une silhouette se laissa tomber près d'elle, sans un bruit. Reborn ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle se décide à lui adresser une nouvelle fois la parole. Cela prit quelques minutes, le temps pour Tsuna de calmer son coeur qui s'était brusquement emballé à la proximité du tueur.

- Tu étais où?

Reborn avança d'un pas. Il avait eu le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir posément à la situation.

- Verde nous a convoqué dans la plus grande discrétion pour nous annoncer qu'il avait trouvé comment faire disparaître la malédiction.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue?

- Le risque que cela ne marche pas et la possibilité que nous mourrions tous étaient trop importants. Tu aurais refusé.

Tsuna se tourna brusquement vers lui, le visage blême, et frappa sa poitrine du poing. Reborn grimaça mais aucune plainte ne passa ses lèvres.

- Évidemment que j'aurais refusé! Je ne veux pas te perdre! Encore!

Leur voyage dans le futur l'avait marquée au fer blanc et chacun de ses actes depuis, n'était que pour éviter, au maximum, que cela ne se produise. Reborn le savait. Elle avait vraiment été choquée d'apprendre que dans ce futur là, il était mort. Les larmes s'échappèrent encore et il ne put que la prendre contre lui, conscient qu'il était à l'origine de sa détresse.

- Je te déteste pour m'avoir fait aussi peur!

Il serra un peu plus fort.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ce que j'attends depuis des années.

Elle sanglota un peu plus fort. Toute l'inquiétude, tout le stress de ces 5 mois où elle s'était faite un sang d'encre coulait à présent sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi prendre autant de risques? murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine. Tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu, que cela soit moins dangereux.

Il soupira puis lança son chapeau sur un des fauteuils au travers de la baie ouverte.

- Parce que je voulais retrouver mon corps avant qu'on ne te prenne à moi.

Tsuna se redressa vivement, ses yeux humides écarquillés.

- Hein?

Il prit son visage en coup et tout en essuyant les larmes sur les joues, il lui dit:

- Je savais que tu serais obligée de devenir une femme depuis le jour où tu as eu tes premières règles, il y a 3 ans.

- Mais...

Le pouce de Reborn la coupa.

- Chhh... Depuis j'ai commencé à te regarder autrement. Il ricana. J'ai toujours tout contrôler dans ma vie sauf toi et encore moins les sentiments que tu éveilles en moi.

Il se baissa et contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré en rentrant, il ne posa qu'un bref baiser sur sa bouche, faisant rougir Tsuna jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Puis il lui embrassa le front avant de l'enfermer à nouveau dans son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Mammon nous l'a dit juste en arrivant au manoir et j'étais tellement furieux d'arriver trop tard... Enfin... Je suppose que Xanxus était au courant et qu'il en a profité pour retourner la situation à votre avantage.

Elle acquiesça de la tête contre son torse.

- C'est bien. Au moins il est conscient de la chance que tu lui as offerte et il prend ses nouvelles responsabilités à coeur.

- Mm... Il est plus prévenant et protecteur que je ne l'imaginais. Le Neuvième ne pourra pas se retenir de te raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Reborn ricana.

- Mais je l'espère bien, je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher Xanxus et s'il te fait le moindre mal, je le tuerais de mes propres mains!

Tsuna leva le nez et sourit:

- C'est la seconde fois que l'on me dit ça.

- Et tu peux croire, Tsuna-hime, que ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

Elle pouffa puis ils se trouvèrent les yeux dans les yeux sans n'avoir plus rien à dire. Une tension nouvelle monta entre eux et Reborn dut faire un effort pour ne pas l'embrasser comme il en rêvait. Il aurait pu mais connaissant la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle finirait par culpabiliser vis-à-vis de Xanxus et il n'avait pas l'intention de rajouter un autre soucis sur ses fragiles épaules. Il relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il passa dans le salon où il récupéra son chapeau et passa sans un mot ni un regard à côté de Xanxus qui attendait là depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui et murmura:

- Ne la blesse pas...

Puis il sortit sans attendre une réponse. Il savait que Xanxus était conscient que lui, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, aurait les moyens de le lui faire payer.

Xanxus ne bougea pas tout de suite et regarda sa futur épouse accoudée au balcon. A la voir, les épaules rentrées et la tête baissée, une idée, incroyablement idiote, germa dans son esprit. Après tout, en l'épousant, ses rêves les plus fous se réalisaient: la prise du pouvoir de la Famille et surtout, même s'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il considérait cela comme le plus important, elle lui offrait une famille. Une vraie. Avec une femme qu'il respectait, qui, même si elle ne l'aimerait jamais, saurait être une excellente épouse et qui lui donnerait les enfants sur lesquels il avait fait une croix depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais elle... Qui gagnait-elle réellement? La Famille y gagnait, et c'était le point principal de leur union mais elle, en tant que femme...

Il chassa ce début d'idée puis retira sa veste avant d'aller la retrouver sur le balcon. Il posa sa veste sur ses épaules.

- Ça s'est arrangé?

Elle sursauta puis se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Bien, tu vas pouvoir te reposer l'esprit tranquille.

- Mm.

Elle se cala contre lui. Après cette révélation qui la chamboulait beaucoup trop, elle avait juste besoin de sentir quelqu'un de fort contre elle, quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier ce méli-mélo de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa poitrine. Elle lui fut reconnaissante quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'il la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, lui savourant la douceur chaleur qui se diffusait sur sa peau au travers de sa chemise, elle le remerciant de ne pas être, avec elle du moins, le gros con arrogant qu'il avait l'habitude de servir à tout le monde.

- On devrait aller se coucher _mi amore._

Tsuna hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il avait tord en disant qu'elle pourrait dormir l'esprit tranquille mais alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait découvert, deux semaines plus tôt, un moyen étonnant d'oublier ses soucis.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Xanxus en la voyant s'approcher de lit tout en jetant au hasard son débardeur puis enlever son bas de pyjama avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Xanxus se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise dans son pantalon. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être aussi nu que sa belle et pour l'épingler sur le lit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir de s'y allonger.

- Tu cherches les ennuis _mi amore._

- Oh vraiment? Et que pourrait-il bien m'arriver _koi_?

Et alors qu'il se jetait sur ses lèvres pour la dévorer, Xanxus s'étonna de la manière qu'elle avait de s'adapter avec une facilité déconcertante. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle était timide et innocente et aujourd'hui, bien qu'ils ne soient pas revus entre temps, c'était elle qui le poussait à la faute. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa quand il mordit son épaule lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et il ne s'occupa plus que de la faire crier de plaisir.

000

Le lendemain fut plus douloureux que la première fois. Tsuna grimaça en s'étirant et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de provoquer ainsi Xanxus. Avec la douceur qu'il avait déployé quand il l'avait déflorée, elle en avait oublié qu'il était avant tout quelqu'un d'agressif et sauvage. Et il le lui avait rappelé durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Oh certes, cela avait été terriblement bon et lui avait fait oublié jusqu'à son propre prénom mais le lendemain était peut-être un peu trop douloureux. Elle se tourna dans le lit et eut le déplaisir de le trouver vide. Elle grogna puis se recala contre son coussin quand on frappa à la porte.

- Oui Maria?

La porte s'entrouvrit mais personne n'apparut.

- Excusez-moi Juudaime mais il est presque 14h et vous avez une réunion..

- QUOI?

Elle se leva en se précipitant, s'emmêla dans les draps et tomba en jurant. Gokudera ne pût s'empêcher d'entrer pour voir si tout allait bien et ressortit immédiatement en s'excusant platement, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre, d'avoir vu les fesses et les marques sur la peau nue de son Boss. Elle se releva en jurant un peu plus fort et lui demanda de faire monter du café en attendant qu'elle prenne sa douche.

Tsuna entra dans son salon une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et tomba nez à nez avec deux pairs d'yeux qui la détaillaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Elle se laissa faire en rougissant. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle se présentait en tant que femme au quotidien. Si la veille, elle les avait ébloui avec une superbe robe et une mise sophistiquée, là, elle était en vêtement de travail. Elle portait une chemise blanche, cintrée avec une cravate noire un peu lâche, sur une jupe longue échancrée de la même couleur, perchée sur des talons relativement hauts. C'était Haru qui avait insisté pour qu'elle adopte ce nouvel uniforme, durant la semaine où elle s'était faite embarquer par les filles de la maison pour un shopping intensif afin de lui faire une garde robe exclusivement féminine.

Gokudera la regardait du coin de l'oeil encore rouge de ce qu'il avait surpris dans la chambre et Reborn, un expresso dans la main et un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'observait ouvertement, appréciant le changement.

- Vous avez fini?

Le Gardien de la Tempête rougit un peu plus et bredouilla une excuse avant de s'appliquer à servir une tasse de café à son Boss tandis que le sourire de Reborn s'élargit:

- Bien dormi, Tsuna-hime?

Le regard goguenard du tueur lui brûla brusquement les joues en lui rappelant la nuit mouvementée qu'elle avait passée. Néanmoins elle se reprit et lui lança un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir et de prendre le café que Gokudera lui tendait.

- Très bien!

Elle but une gorgée du breuvage noir puis demanda comment cela ça s'était passé après son départ.

- Ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais Xanxus a été parfait. Ils sont tous repartis avec le sourire, ravis de leur soirée malgré le petit accro -il leva les yeux vers Reborn- avec Reborn. Au contraire, il a réussi à tourner cet incident en démonstration de votre puissance et de votre autorité.

- Bien, cela m'aurait ennuyé que cela ait gâché la soirée.

Gokudera laissa un échapper un soupir soulagé. Il avait eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Reborn mais il n'avait réussi à savoir si ça s'était arrangé ou non avec Tsuna. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir à gérer une possible brouille entre ces deux là.

Un journal fut lancé en direction de Tsuna:

- Regarde.. On est en première page.

La jeune femme attrapa le journal et eut la surprise de trouver des photos de la soirée en première page sous le titre: « L'héritier de groupe industriel Vongola est une femme! Photos exclusives de ses fiançailles! ». Elle grogna. Sur la page, on pouvait Xanxus et elle au moment où il lui passait l'anneau au doigt. Elle feuilleta le journal pour tomber sur le dossier qui portait un autre titre: « Incident durant les fiançailles de l'héritière Vongola! ». Cette fois-ci, il y avait plusieurs photos d'elle et Reborn puis elle dans les bras d'Hibari et enfin une où Xanxus la soutenait pour sortir.

- Eh bien... Heureusement que les seuls visages reconnaissables soient le mien et celui de Xanxus.

Effectivement, pour le reste du monde, les Vongola n'étaient pas une famille criminelle mais l'heureuse propriétaire d'un groupe industriel en pleine expansion. Son visage était déjà connu et celui de Xanxus, étant le fils du neuvième, aussi. Cela aurait posé d'énormes problèmes si celui de Reborn ou d'Hibari avait été dévoilé.

- Je suppose que j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir qu'il y avait des paparazzis?

- Certainement.

Tsuna soupira en jetant le journal sur la table basse, posa sa tasse et se leva.

- Il est l'heure.

Reborn se leva à sa suite.

- Pars devant Gokudera, je dois dire deux mots à Tsuna.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre? Je vais être en retard.

- Non.

- Bien. Attends moi dehors Hayato.

Celui-ci inclina brièvement la tête et sortit en lui rappelant que sa réunion était dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Tsuna se tourna en sentant Reborn tout proche. Il était juste derrière elle, à un pas peut-être et il la dominait de toute sa taille malgré les talons qu'elle portait.

- Il faut que tu te décides sur ma place dans la Famille.

- Hein? Mais pourquoi?

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hier soir, Xanxus a très bien joué: avec ce petit accrochage, tu m'as soumis à ton autorité devant toutes les familles présentes. Personne ne comprendrait si je restais un électron libre autour de la Famille.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent.

- Mais ce n'était pas mon intention, j'étais juste...

- Je sais. Mais le résultat est là et il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de me révolter.

Devant la pointe de colère qui flasha dans les yeux caramels, Reborn sourit.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Il fait son travail. Ma réputation n'est plus à faire et avec cet incident, il t'a hissée, de manière définitive, à la place de parrain le plus puissant de l'Italie et très certainement des États-Unis aussi puisque une bonne partie de la Mafia américaine dépend directement de la notre.

Tsuna resta silencieuse une minute.

- Je ne sais pas... Je..

- Je vais choisir à ta place alors: je prends la tête de ta garde personnelle. Ton père ne m'en voudra certainement pas de lui voler cette fonction. Ça ne changera rien à notre relation et cela justifiera que je sois toujours à tes côtés.

- Très bien. Je convoquerais mon père pour officialiser tes nouvelles fonctions.

Il lui caressa rapidement la joue et la précéda dehors. Tsuna posa les doigts sur sa joue et soupira puis sortit à son tour.

000

_A suivre...( Dans une semaine..)  


* * *

_

**J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.**

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de pirouettes scénaristiques, je préfère utiliser la magie en général mais ça collait tellement bien à l'univers mafieux...**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire par de vos critiques!**

**A bientôt,**

**Noan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi^^!**

**Voilà la suite!**

**! Attention! Dans ce chapitre, lemon très hot! Vous êtes prévenus!**

**Toujours Dod à la bêta-lecture.  
**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

L'enfer se déchaînait autour d'elle. Les balles fusaient sans discontinuer, les explosions affolaient un peu plus son coeur et le seul réconfort qu'elle avait était de sentir la fureur meurtrière de Xanxus, la froide volonté de tuer de Yamamoto et la colère destructrice de Mukuro...

_Au moins, ils sont vivants..._

A genoux, sur les ruines de ce qui avait été une maison quelques instants plus tôt, elle pleurait en serrant frénétiquement le corps de Reborn contre sa poitrine. Elle s'accrochait désespérément aux émotions de ses compagnons pour ne pas avoir à comprendre que le liquide chaud qui mouillait son débardeur et sa peau était du sang. Le sang de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde...

Pourquoi? était la seule pensée cohérente qui tournoyait dans son esprit.

000

_Comment le paradis s'était-il mué en enfer impitoyable?_

000_  
_

Deux semaines plus tôt, Tsuna recevait un appel enthousiaste de Kyoko.

Alors qu'elle était à son bureau à signer quantité de papiers que Gokudera ne cessait d'amener depuis le début de la matinée, elle reçut un appel en visio depuis le Japon. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant le visage rond de son ancien amour d'adolescent apparaître sur le moniteur.

- Je ne te dérange pas Tsuna-chan?

Tsuna lui fit un doux sourire et posa son stylo avant de s'étirer.

- Jamais. Au contraire, ça me fait une pause! Hayato me traite comme une esclave depuis ce matin.

- Ju...Juudaime!

Gokudera venait de revenir, s'offusquant du jugement de son Boss. Il n'y pouvait rien lui si le mariage demandait autant de documents à signer. Kyoko pouffa derrière sa main.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez toujours autant.

Toujours en souriant, Tsuna croisa ses bras sur son bureau et posa sa tête dessus.

- Que me vaux ton appel, Kyo-chan?

Comme toujours, elle ouvrit de grands yeux innocents, comme si elle la prenait par surprise.

- Ah oui! Tu as choisi une robe de mariée?

- Non pas encore... J'ai bien quelques idées mais rien de très concluant.

Elle soupira, soulagée.

- Ouf! Je n'appelle pas trop tard. J'ai découvert il y a deux jours un merveilleux couturier, ici, à Namimori et dans son catalogue, il y a le plus merveilleux des kimonos que j'ai jamais vu!

Elle s'embarqua dans la description du dit vêtement. Tsuna se redressa un peu à mesure qu'elle parlait et l'idée de se marier en kimono fit son chemin. Elle se prenait la tête sur cette histoire de robe depuis 3 semaines déjà et le mariage était pour dans un mois et demi. Au milieu de la description, Haru apparut derrière elle.

- Tu devrais vraiment venir voir Tsu-chan! Il est trop beau! Tu seras merveilleuse dedans!

Tsuna salua son autre amie.

- C'est possible de m'envoyer une photo? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me déplacer. Je ne peux perdre de temps à faire l'aller-retour si ça ne va pas.

Une photo fut alors collée sur l'écran et la voix d'Haru résonna derrière.

- Alors? Tu en penses quoi?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'étaient agrandis. Elles avaient raison, c'était superbe. Ce n'était pas un kimono de mariage traditionnel mais le kimono de dessus était rouge et noir brodé d'or et parsemé de perles. C'était une vraie merveille de finesse et de raffinement.

[(http: / / / ?=japanese+chiffons+anciens+empereurs&d=5738) Vous trouverez à cette adresse la photo du kimono. Enlevez les espaces.]

Gokudera s'était approché et il siffla d'admiration.

- Vous seriez vraiment ravissante habillée ainsi, Juudaime. En plus..

- Hum, ceux sont les couleurs de Xanxus.

La photo disparut de l'écran et le visage des deux jeunes femmes apparut à nouveau.

- Alors?

- Vous avez raison... Il est parfait. Je crois que je vais prévenir Oka-san de mon arrivée.

Elle vit les filles sauter et se claquer la main en se félicitant.

- On était persuadées que ça te plairait!

Tsuna leur fit un immense sourire:

- Merci! Vous me sauvez la vie!

Elles rirent puis, après quelques potins sur Namimori, prirent congés de Tsuna. Elle se tourna vers Gokudera, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu penses pouvoir m'organiser quelques jours au Japon dans les semaines qui viennent?

Pris au dépourvu par sa mine de « aller, tu ne peux rien me refuser », Gokudera lui assura que ça ne poserait aucun problème!

000

Deux semaines plus tard, elle embarquait à bord du jet privé de la Famille avec Yamamoto, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour rendre visite à son père, Mukuro qui devait voir avec Chrome et Chisuka si la branche japonaise de la Famille allait bien et Xanxus que Tsuna avait supplié de venir avec elle. Il avait fini par plier, au grand désespoir de son second qui se retrouvait en charge de la bande de fous furieux que composaient la Varia pendant au moins 4 jours. Reborn ne fut pas du voyage à cause de l'organisation complexe du mariage. C'était un événement mondain très attendu et il n'avait permis à personne d'autre de s'occuper de la sécurité.

Les premiers jours avaient eu des allures de pré-voyage de noces pour les deux fiancés. Outre le passage chez le couturier où Xanxus n'avait pas été admis par les demoiselles d'honneur, ils passèrent leur temps entre les balades en ville et la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel que Xanxus avait exigé pour leur séjour. Ils profitèrent de la délicieuse cuisine de Nana qui était absolument ravie d'avoir sa fille à la maison même si elle était toujours mal à l'aise en présence de l'Italien.

C'était le troisième jour qu'ils étaient à Namimori et après avoir lézardé au lit jusqu'en début d'après-midi, ils s'étaient décidés pour une promenade sur la plage, un peu à l'écart de la ville pour ne pas être ennuyés par les touristes, nombreux en ce début d'été. Une petite sortie somme toute assez romantique que le maître de la Varia avait concédé à sa fiancée après la nuit et la matinée particulièrement câline qu'elle lui avait offert.

Ce fut dans une ruelle proche du bord de plage que l'Enfer s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

Xanxus tenait Tsuna par l'épaule, appréciant le contact de sa peau nue sous sa main. Elle portait un débardeur simple et blanc sur un short kaki qui laissait voir ses jolies jambes. Lui-même portait une chemise un peu ample qui lui permettait de cacher ses armes dans son dos, ouverte sur son torse et son éternel pantalon en cuir qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Ils riaient ensemble aux anecdotes malheureuses de Tsuna enfant quand le premier coup de feu retentit, brisant la quiétude du moment. Cela ne leur prit qu'une fraction de secondes pour être prêts au combat. Xanxus avait tiré ses pistolets et Tsuna portait ses gants qu'elle avait toujours dans sa poche. Les flammes de Dernière Volonté brillait à son front et ils se mirent dos à dos pour contrer leurs assaillants.

Seulement... Ils ne savaient comment cela avait pu être possible, mais ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade soigneusement préparée.

La maison qui se trouvait près d'eux explosa, les envoyant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre et avant qu'ils n'aient réellement repris leurs esprits, les salves de balles les chassaient.

En ville, plusieurs têtes se redressèrent. Quelque chose se passait et Yamamoto, Mukuro et Hibari, à Namimori, en repos, réagirent immédiatement. Ils laissèrent en plan ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire: Yamamoto laissa tomber le couteau qu'il utilisait pour aider son père à la cuisine pour courir et attraper son sabre en sortant sans prendre le temps de donner une quelconque explication à son père, Hibari quitta le toit de l'école où il aimait revenir de temps en temps et Mukuro abandonna une réunion d'affaires pour se précipiter là d'où venait le bruit sourd de l'explosion.

Au bord de la plage, les deux Vongola résistaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient à la centaine d'opposants qui les bombardaient de balles, de grenades et pour certains des combattants, de flammes. Tsuna était déjà blessée au bras et de la chemise de Xanxus il ne restait que des lambeaux, collés à sa peau par le sang qui s'échappait des différentes écorchures qu'il portait sur le torse et les bras.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement en voyant la flamme bleue de Yamamoto fendre l'air.

- Tout va bien? hurlait-il pour couvrir le fracas du combat.

- A peu près! Ils sont une centaine environ! On a dû en avoir au moins une trentaine!

- Ok!

Le Gardien de la Pluie prit part au combat qui s'intensifia brusquement. De plus puissants combattants entraient en jeu. Yamamoto fut très vite occupé par Genkishi, se détachant complètement des autres. Tsuna fut prise à partie par une autre femme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement: Iris de la White Spell, dans le futur qu'ils avaient vu. Ici, elle n'était encore que de la Famille Gesso. Furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas s'être immédiatement débarrassée de Byakuran quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, Tsuna ne se retint pas. Connaissant ses forces et ses faiblesses, elle ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante.

Alors qu'Iris venait de s'écrouler, un long frisson remonta le long de la nuque de Tsuna. Elle chercha tout autour d'elle et son coeur faillit s'arrêter quand elle vit à plusieurs dizaines de mètres le reflet d'une lunette de visée, braquée droit sur Xanxus, de dos, trop occupé avec un grand nombre d'adversaires pour s'en apercevoir. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers lui, son coeur battant à tout rompre à ses oreilles, éclipsant le bruit assourdissant tout autour d'elle, une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit.

_Pourvu que j'arrive à temps!_

Ses mains percutèrent le dos de son fiancé qui perdit l'équilibre sous l'impact quand elle entendit de le coup partir. Elle sourit doucement à Xanxus qui la regardait sans comprendre, persuadée que la balle allait l'abattre d'un moment à l'autre mais jamais elle ne l'atteint. A la place, un fedora noir avec une bande jaune passa dans son champs de vision. Avec la sensation que le temps se ralentissait tragiquement, elle se tourna pour comprendre et elle reçut le corps de Reborn dans les bras. A l'instant précis où il touchait sa poitrine, le temps reprit ses droits et le bruit atroce de trois autres balles lui parvint. Elle trébucha sous son poids et regarda sans vraiment les voir ses mains pleines de sang et les yeux de son tuteur se fermer.

Brusquement, elle se mit à hurler. Cela déclencha chez Xanxus une rage meurtrière d'une violence telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Cela alerta Yamamoto qui se rapprocha d'eux pour comprendre. Devant la scène effroyable qui s'offrait à lui, son regard perdit toute trace d'humanité. Au même instant, le ciel se couvrit d'une brume indigo et Tsuna perdit tout contact visuel avec ses camarades. Une voix retentit dans le nuage illusoire:

- Protégez le! Laissez nous nous occuper du reste.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu un tel tremblement de colère dans la voix de son Gardien de la Brume. Serrant Reborn plus fort, elle se concentra sur ses gardiens et son fiancé et son pouvoir, amplifié par sa détresse, fit s'accroître sa flamme au point qu'elle décrivit bientôt autour d'eux un dôme mouvant qui détruisait chaque adversaire qui essaya d'y entrer.

L'arrivée d'Hibari mit fin au combat. Devant eux, il ne restait que des ruines et des cadavres. Et le dôme de flammes de Tsuna. Xanxus n'hésita pas un seul instant et entra dans le cercle mouvant, suivi bientôt par les trois autres, une fois qu'ils se furent assurés qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Le maître de la Varia s'accroupit derrière Reborn et d'un mouvement bref, il arracha la veste et la chemise. Il compta alors 4 impacts de balles qui se refermaient doucement sous l'impulsion du pouvoir du Soleil de l'arcobanelo. Heureusement, aucune des balles n'avait été mortelle.

- Merde! Tsuna allonges le! Il faut vérifier que toutes les balles sont ressorties.

La jeune femme mit un instant avant de réagir puis elle posa le corps de son tuteur au sol. Xanxus recommença son geste et fit voler les derniers lambeaux de veste et de chemise. Il ne comptait que 3 sorties. L'une d'elles était toujours à l'intérieur. Et il savait d'expérience que si les chairs enfermaient la balle, le pouvoir du Soleil essayait de désintégrer le bout de métal et risquait d'empoisonner le corps. Lussuria s'était une fois retrouvé face à ce problème et il avait failli en mourir.

- Bordel! Passe moi ton couteau l'épéiste! Il faut ouvrir pour dégager la balle avant que la plaie ne se referme dessus!

Il mémorisa les emplacements des sorties pour déterminer quel impact agrandir puis retourna le tueur d'une geste sec. Sans attendre, il attrapa le katana que Takeshi lui présentait et sous le regard totalement paniquée de Tsuna, il trancha dans les chairs, agrandissant suffisamment la plaie pour qu'ils puissent aller chercher le bout de métal. Une fois fait, il leva son regard sur Tsuna.

- Tu vas devoir le faire Tsuna. Tu as les doigts fins.

Les yeux caramels s'agrandirent d'horreur mais elle n'hésita pas. S'il fallait en passer par là pour le sauver, elle le ferait. Elle plongea ses doigts dans le dos de Reborn qui gémit sourdement de douleur dans son inconscience. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour minimiser ses gestes mais chaque gémissement lui lardait le coeur et elle soupira en tremblant quand la balle ressortit entre ses doigts.

Hibari arriva à leur côté.

- Une voiture arrive pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Vous, vous rentrez et vous vous reposez.

- NON! Je ne le quitte pas!

Les larmes débordaient des yeux de Tsuna et Hibari et Xanxus eurent un mal fou à l'empêcher de suivre Reborn. Une autre voiture les attendait pour les amener à leur hôtel, Mukuro les accompagnant pour dissimuler leurs mises déplorables sous une illusion.

Yamamoto avait suivi Hibari.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir?

Le Gardien du Nuage leva le nez vers lui.

- Sérieusement? Je l'ignore. Tout dépendra de la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu.

Mais déjà, ils pouvaient le voir, les plaies étaient pratiquement réduites à de simples écorchures.

Quand Tsuna arriva à l'hôtel, les larmes avaient cessé de couler et avaient été remplacées par une détermination froide et implacable. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers Mukuro:

- Je veux la tête de Byakuran comme cadeau de mariage.

Le Gardien de la Brume sourit, cruel:

- Cela tombe bien, j'ignorais quoi vous offrir qui serait susceptible de vous faire plaisir, Tsunayoshi-hime.

Xanxus posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fiancée et s'adresse aussi à Mukuro.

- Je ferais passer le message: la Varia se tient à ta disposition. Ce n'était pas la tête de cette petite merde que je veux, c'est toutes celles de cette putain de famille.

La rage pulsait dans la voix de l'Italien.

- Oh... mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant! Il faudra que je pense à inviter Kyoya-kun à cette petite sauterie sinon il risque de m'en vouloir!

Il leur fit une petite courbette et s'éclipsa, son ordre de mission imprimé dans la tête.

Brusquement, Xanxus chancela et dut mettre un genou au sol.

- Xanxus!

- Ça va, juste... je suis crevé.

Avec Reborn dans un état critique, ils en avaient oublié jusqu'à leurs propres blessures. La douleur prit Tsuna par surprise et elle posa une main sur son épaule meurtrie. L'homme se releva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Allons prendre une bonne douche et nous soigner. On dormira un bon coup après.

Elle acquiesça contre son torse, frottant sur une plaie qui fit siffler Xanxus. Elle se redressa en s'excusant puis le précéda dans la salle de bain. Il prit le temps d'appeler Squalo pour lui donner ses ordres puis il la rejoignit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Xanxus s'écroula sur le lit, totalement épuisé par la dépense d'énergie que lui avait demandé le combat. Tsuna, bien qu'aussi fatiguée que son fiancé, ne put fermer l'oeil et décida de se rendre à l'hôpital.

En sortant de la chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Yamamoto, plus frais lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en rigolant et lui servit son habituel sourire:

- Je suis venu pour t'escorter à l'hôpital. Je me disais bien que tu voudrais être au chevet de Reborn.

Elle posa une main sur son bras.

- Tu me connais trop bien. Allons y.

Sur le trajet, Yamamoto lui annonça qu'il avait prévenu Gokudera de ce qui s'était passé et que Mukuro avait transmis son ordre. Il lui apprit aussi la raison de la présence de Reborn au Japon. Gokudera lui avait dit qu'il était parti sur une impulsion la veille au soir, persuadé qu'il risquait d'arriver quelque chose à leur princesse.

A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Hibari les attendait avec des nouvelles. La vie de Reborn n'était pas en jeu mais avec la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, le médecin ignorait s'il allait se réveiller et quand.

Tsuna fut introduite dans la chambre de son tuteur et elle s'installa dans un fauteuil mis à sa disposition. Elle s'y cala confortablement puis, après avoir pris la main de Reborn dans la sienne, elle commença à attendre en silence.

Pris par ses obligations, Hibari laissa Yamamoto en surveillance. Il avait du nettoyage à faire et il avait reçu une invitation intéressante qu'il n'aurait refusé pour rien au monde. Cela faisait 5 ans déjà qu'il voulait faire bouffer sa bague à ce Byakuran de malheur et il n'allait pas passer une si bonne occasion de pouvoir le faire.

000

Reborn ouvrit difficilement un oeil. Le soleil l'obligea à le refermer immédiatement et cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait. Au vu des murs blancs et du bip sonore qui troublait le silence, il était à l'hôpital. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour se souvenir de la fusillade de la veille et des balles qu'il avait pris. Il fut surpris de s'en être sorti vivant. Il essaya de bouger la main pour se frotter le visage, histoire de finir de se réveiller mais un poids l'en empêcha. Sa nuque grinça quand il tourna la tête et il découvrit Tsuna endormie, la tête sur le bord du lit. Il ferma les yeux et remercia Dieu qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Un bref coup à la porte lui les fit rouvrir brusquement pour découvrir Gokudera à l'entrée.

- Vous êtes déjà réveillé?

Reborn mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et lui montra d'un coup d'oeil leur petite princesse endormie à ses côtés. Le jeune Italien acquiesça et entra sans bruit dans la chambre. Il posa au pied du lit un petit sac de voyage.

- Des affaires propres, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Tsuna.

Le tueur opina. Il était hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps ici. Son pouvoir avait fini de le soigner, il n'avait aucune raison de s'attarder.

Gokudera sortit pour lui laisser le temps de s'habiller.

Sans geste brusque, Reborn dégagea sa main et se leva. Il était un peu groggy mais ça allait. Un bon repas et il retrouverait toutes ses forces. Il attrapa le sac et passa dans la salle d'eau où il fit une rapide toilette avant de revêtir un costume noir parfaitement coupé sur une chemise rouge. Il sortit le fedora assorti et le posa sur sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, Léon avait retrouvé sa place sur le chapeau de son maître. Il tapota la tête de son animal de compagnie pour le rassurer. La pauvre bête avait dû se faire un sang d'encre.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, il avait Tsuna dans les bras.

- Tu peux récupérer le sac, demanda-t-il à Gokudera qui s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Puis ils sortirent sans que quiconque ne les en empêche, Hibari avait dû laisser des instructions. Gokudera les conduisit immédiatement à l'hôtel où Tsuna avait sa chambre et la première chose que Reborn fit, une fois à l'intérieur fut d'aller la déposer dans le lit avec Xanxus qui ne s'était toujours pas éveillé. Ils dormiraient comme ça encore un long moment. Le Gardien de la Tempête profita de ces quelques heures pour mettre Reborn au courant de la vendetta commanditée par Tsuna elle-même ainsi que des premiers mouvements de la Varia et des autres Gardiens. Il lui apprit aussi qu'il avait déjà mis au courant Uni, le chef de la Famille GiglioNero, dont un de ses plus proches hommes avait fait parti de l'attaque de la veille. Reborn l'écouta tout en mangeant. Il n'émit son premier commentaire que rassasié et assis confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la suite, un expresso à la main.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'assurer que personne de la Famille Gesso n'en sorte vivant.

- Ce sont les ordres que Xanxus a donné avant d'aller se reposer.

- Et comment ça se passe ici?

- Hibari a lancé ses hommes un peu partout dans la région et Chrome a fait de même. S'il y a des survivants de l'attaque de hier, ils ne nous échapperons pas.

Reborn acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et finit son café en silence.

000

Le crépuscule s'annonçait quand Tsuna se réveilla. Elle glissa entre les draps pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur qui irradiait à côté d'elle et fut accueillie par un doux baiser. Elle geignit puis ouvrit un oeil. Elle tomba sur le doux regard rouge de Xanxus.

- 'lut.

- Bonjour _mi amore._ Bien dormi?

- Hum.

Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne d'être allée à l'hôpital... Elle se dressa comme un ressort et tourna un regard affolée vers Xanxus.

- Reborn?

- Tout va bien. Il est à côté. Ton chien de garde préféré et lui t'ont ramenée toute à l'heure.

Il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et en sortant de la chambre pour se commander un café bien fort, il était tombé sur eux. Plutôt content des nouvelles que lui avait ramenées Gokudera, il en avait oublié d'être insultant.

Le regard de Tsuna s'éclaira de joie:

- C'est vrai? Il est là?

- Oui.

Il rigola doucement en la regardant sauter du lit pour se précipiter dans le salon, rire qui augmenta quand il l'entendit crier le nom du tueur. Il eut même un trait d'humour en voyant sa future épouse sur les genoux de Reborn, en train de le serrer fort dans ses bras et de le traiter de tous les noms pour, encore une fois, lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie. Il lui rendait son étreinte, en silence, mais dans son regard on pouvait lire combien il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien.

Au terme de la diatribe infernale de son élève, il lui soigna l'épaule en se faisant engueuler. Il ne proposa pas à Xanxus qui, il le savait, voudrait garder les marques de ce combat.

Celui-ci, tout en buvant son café, songeait à l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit le soir de leurs fiançailles. Sans Reborn, sa fiancée serait morte pour lui sauver la vie. Il avait sauvé Tsuna mais aussi ses propres rêves, il avait une dette énorme envers le tueur. Le plus dur serait certainement de faire accepter son idée à Tsuna.

Finalement, après deux jours confinés de force dans leur suite, Xanxus et Tsuna eurent enfin le feu vert de Chrome pour pouvoir continuer leur escapade au Japon. Mais l'incident avait refroidi leurs ardeurs et dès que les modalités pour le kimono furent réglés, ils rentrèrent à Venise.

000

Xanxus, Reborn, et ses Gardiens prirent part à la vendetta contre la Famille Gesso, ne laissant que Gokudera derrière eux pour assurer la sécurité de Tsuna durant les préparatifs du mariage. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko ainsi que Chrome et le Neuvième l'aidèrent à tout organiser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était tant de travail d'organiser une telle journée. Seul point que Xanxus avait précisé: il s'occupait du voyage de noce.

Ils ne revinrent qu'une semaine avant les noces, peu abîmés dans l'ensemble étant donné qu'ils avaient, à une quinzaine seulement, éliminé toute une famille. Il y eut quelques points de sutures et pas mal de travail pour Lussuria et Ryohei qui évitèrent un maximum de cicatrices.

De son côté, Tsuna avait eu une réunion avec Uni, où, après lui avoir raconté le futur qu'ils avaient visité, lui demanda de faire le ménage dans ses rangs pour éviter le genre de problèmes qu'ils avaient subi à Namimori. La jeune Boss était tombée d'accord avec elle et lui avait promis de la tenir au courant. Après coup, Tsuna s'en voulait un peu d'avoir commandé un tel massacre mais rien ne pouvait surpasser la satisfaction d'avoir mis sa Famille à l'abri d'une menace trop lourde.

000

Au matin du mariage, toutes les femmes de la maison bourdonnaient autour d'elle. Bianchi s'était réservé le maquillage, Haru et Kyoko la coiffure et sa mère et Chrome l'aiderait à revêtir le kimono. Elles étaient venues la sortir du lit vers 8h, où elle avait dormi seule. On avait interdit à Xanxus de dormir avec sa fiancée la veille.

Elles passèrent leur matinée à refouler les hommes qui essayèrent d'entrer avant l'heure. Son père essaya au moins une quarantaine de fois, contre moins d'une vingtaine pour les autres, Mukuro et Gokudera en tête. Au moins d'un point de vue physique. Chrome passa une partie de son temps à refuser à Mukuro la possibilité d'utiliser son corps.

Malgré la tension, elles réussirent à faire oublier à Tsuna l'imminence de la cérémonie. Elle était prévue dans la plus grande tradition italienne: en grande pompe, à l'église. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû être baptisée catholique et faire sa 1ère communion entre les fiançailles et le mariage. Il avait lieu à Venise même à la Basilique Santa Maria della Salute et elle ne pouvait s'y rendre qu'en gondole. Cela avait emballé Tsuna qui avait une vision très romantique des gondoles à Venise.

Quand il fut finalement l'heure, ses quatre demoiselles d'honneur attrapèrent les pans du kimono et l'aidèrent à descendre jusqu'à la luxueuse limousine qui devait les emmener à l'embarcadère où les attendaient trois gondoles. Elle monta sur la gondole principale où elle se trouva seule, tandis que les 4 jeunes femmes la suivaient juste derrière, ses parents dans la dernière. Les invités ainsi que le futur marié et ses témoins, Squalo et Reborn, attendaient déjà à la Basilique.

La population de Venise salua la jeune femme sur le trajet, enthousiasmant Tsuna qui les saluant joyeusement en retour. C'était une belle tradition chère à cette ville qu'elle avait la chance d'expérimenter pour son plus grand bonheur.

Le trajet prit une vingtaine de minutes et quand la gondole la laissa sur le parvis de l'église, l'appréhension revint. Ses amies et ses parents vinrent l'encourager et la soutenir puis elle prit le bras de son père. Haru et Kyoko prirent leur place pour soutenir le kimono et la procession commença.

La musique l'accompagna lorsqu'elle passa les portes et elle fut éblouie. Toute la basilique était couverte de roses blanches. A ses pieds, la nef était couverte de pétales blanches et les seules couleurs qu'elle voyait se trouvait au fond: son futur époux, accompagné de ses deux témoins. Elle sourit: ils étaient tous les trois en rouge et noir, Xanxus et Squalo en tenue d'apparat de la Varia et Reborn en smoking, avec, elle en était sûre, des broderies d'or. Les couleurs de la Famille étaient à l'honneur dans leurs tenues et elle trouva ça parfait.

Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle était déjà au côté de Xanxus et que son père lui laissait sa place. Elle avait beau ne pas être amoureuse, elle était vraiment émue. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le bras de son fiancé qui la regarda avec douceur et fierté.

Lui-même était ébranlé par l'entrée de sa fiancée: elle était sublime dans ce kimono de coupe ancienne. Les femmes qui l'avaient aidée avaient mis en valeur sa beauté asiatique et, au lieu de paraître étrange dans ce lieu de culte occidental, Tsuna y donnait une autre dimension. Un peu comme elle avait donné une autre dimension à sa vie.

Et ce qui aurait dû être qu'une simple formalité dans un contrat déjà signé, la cérémonie prit des airs de réels engagements entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Elle fut d'ailleurs un peu flou à Tsuna jusqu'à l'échange des voeux, bis repetita de ce qui s'était passé durant les fiançailles, et au baiser ardent que Xanxus lui donna sous les applaudissements des invités.

Elle était aussi rouge que sa robe en sortant de la basilique et il n'y avait qu'un seul regret dans son coeur: le regard douloureux de Reborn lorsqu'elle avait passé l'alliance au doigt de Xanxus. Même si elle épousait un homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier et ce bien avant que l'idée même qu'ils se marient ne germe dans son esprit, elle garderait le rêve de connaître l'Amour dans les bras de son ancien tuteur au creux de son coeur.

000

La musique battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot et la bouffe... Ils riaient tous devant le combat des titans. Le père de Yamamoto, venu pour l'occasion, offrait à tous une démonstration de ses talents en concurrence direct avec Bianchi. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à mettre des antidotes dans le reste du buffet... Takeshi encourageait son père avec enthousiasme tout en retenant contre lui Gokudera qui se sentait mal rien qu'à voir sa soeur cuisiner quelque chose. Cela aurait pu finir par une explosion de joie et de sincères félicitations mais... Un peu inquiet pour la santé de son camarade, Yamamoto finit par l'entraîner, de force, au centre de la grande salle de réception pour danser. Un peu ivre, Hayato capitula devant la détermination de son ami. Ils dansèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un rock endiablé sans se rendre compte une seule seconde qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas en rythme avec la musique ni avec les autres danseurs, probablement tout aussi bourrés qu'eux deux. Tsuna les regardait d'un oeil attendri. Cela faisait tellement de temps que Yamamoto faisait n'importe quoi pour attirer ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant l'attention du gardien de la Tempête... Elle était peut-être un peu loin, accoudée au balcon mais elle pouvait parfaitement voir le regard amoureux qu'il posait sur l'homme entre ses bras. Une seconde, il releva son regard vers elle. Elle lui sourit tout en levant son verre en lui mimant, du bout des lèvres, un bonne chance sincère. S'il y en avait un qui méritait de trouver la bonne personne à aimer c'était bien Gokudera. Il avait tellement sacrifié, toute sa vie...

Une ombre apparut à ses côtés.

- C'est bien qu'ils se trouvent enfin. Ils m'ennuyaient à se tourner autour sans arrêt.

- Reborn...

Elle fut fascinée par le sourire qu'il lui offrait quand elle se tourna vers lui. Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce sourire mélancolique, si triste. Puis il se reprit. Il essaya de s'écarter de la balustrade de pierre mais il fit un pas de côté, déséquilibre.

- Tu es complètement ivre, lui reprocha-t-elle, amusée.

Pour plus de sûreté, il se cala à nouveau contre la pierre.

- Oh oui! Je n'ai jamais autant bu de ma vie... Il ne doit d'ailleurs pas rester grand chose de ta réserve de Grappa.

- Tu... Hein?

Il posa doucement une main sur sa nuque, frissonnant à son contact, et se pencha à son oreille.

- Désolé Tsuna, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le meilleur jour de ma vie. Te savoir mariée à un autre me détruit. Tu es la seule femme qui ait jamais réussie à toucher l'homme derrière l'assassin et jamais je ne pourrais goûter le bonheur de me reposer contre toi après t'avoir fait l'amour.

Tsuna rougit et une vague de tristesse lui ébranla le coeur. Elle refoula ses larmes comme elle put.

- Re.. Reborn... Tu es ivre, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Il se redressa et posa ses yeux sur les invités, à l'intérieur.

- Non. L'ivresse me fait avouer ce que jamais tu n'aurais dû savoir.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, sans la toucher cette fois, trop incertain de ne pas se laisser aller à la renverser pour l'embrasser.

- J'espère au moins qu'il saura te rendre heureuse.

Touchée trop profondément par sa déclaration, elle murmura plus pour elle même que pour quiconque:

- Je ne le serais jamais complètement si tu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, une haute silhouette jetait son ombre sur eux.

- C'est bien ce qui me pose problème.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en relevant la tête. Xanxus se tenait devant eux, droit et fier, malgré son regard rouge troublé par l'alcool et son verre de whisky à la main.

- Xan...

- Chhh... _mi amore,_ - il lui tendit la main- viens par là.

Elle hésita mais ne sentant d'ondes négatives émaner ni de Xanxus, ni de Reborn, elle fit un pas et prit la main tendue de son mari. Il lui fit un petit sourire grivois.

- Il est tard, il est temps pour nous de se retirer.

Puis il encra son regard, cette fois débarrassé de toute trace d'alcool et parfaitement sérieux dans celui de Reborn.

- Suis-nous, _sicario. _(Tueur en italien)_  
_

Le sourcil du tueur se dressa, curieux. Que lui voulait Xanxus? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait sa place au milieu de leurs ébats nuptiaux. Il ne dit rien cependant et s'écarta de la balustrade, un peu plus assuré que la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé.

Xanxus eut un petit mouvement de tête . Il déposa son verre sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là et, à la surprise de Tsuna qui lâcha un petit cri de gazelle apeurée, il l'attrapa dessous les genoux et la souleva, comme la mariée qu'elle était. Il entra dans la salle et s'arrêta au milieu de celle-ci.

- Il est tard, il est temps pour ma jeune épouse et moi d'aller fêter dignement cet événement dans l'intimité.

Tsuna se cacha derrière ses mains, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Et alors qu'ils traversaient le reste de la salle, cela ne s'améliora pas. Les invités applaudissaient les jeunes mariés et au milieu des félicitations, elle pouvait entendre:

- Faîtes le supplier, Hime!

Ou des:

- Faîtes honneur à la Famille!

Ou encore:

- Soumettez la Princesse, Boss!

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard qu'il lança à Mukuro, cachée derrière ses mains, morte de honte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement dès que les portes furent refermées derrière eux.

- Je ne vais jamais avoir le courage de les regarder en face demain.

Seul le rire franc de son mari lui répondit. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et s'aperçut alors que Reborn ne les avait pas suivis. Il les attendait, adossé au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée de ses appartements. Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil, Mukuro apparut à la porte et entra.

- Ma... Quelle jolie fête! Toutes mes félicitations, Tsunayoshi-hime!

Une fois remise au sol, elle leva la tête vers son mari.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Mon cadeau, Tsunayoshi-hime. Mon cadeau.

Tout en disant cela, Mukuro s'était déplacé jusqu'à Reborn devant lequel il ouvrait un petit coffret.

- S'il vous plaît, Reborn-san.

Celui-ci, quelque part soulagé -voilà ce que Xanxus avait derrière la tête en le faisant monter-, fouilla dans sa poche et déposa quelque chose dans la boîte. Mukuro se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

- Vous avez demandé, Tsunayoshi-hime, un certain cadeau pour votre mariage. Il m'a semblé peu convenable d'amener la tête fraîchement coupée de Byakuran, qui soit-dit en passant ne serait plus tout à fait de première fraîcheur, j'ai préféré donc vous ramener ceci comme preuve que votre voeu avait été exaucé.

Il lui présenta alors un écrin où reposaient les 7 bagues Mare. Tsuna prit doucement l'écrin de bois noir laqué et observa les 7 anneaux qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts.

- Il faudra songer à trouver les futurs porteurs de ces anneaux, murmura-t-elle pensivement.

- Bien! Je vous laisse à vos petites affaires.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Tsuna se tendit vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_- Arigato Mukuro-kun._

D'abord surpris, il finit par s'incliner devant elle, en une révérence exagérée.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Tsunayoshi-hime.

Puis, brusquement, une brume indigo l'entoura et il disparut. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Reborn ne vienne prendre la main de Tsuna et n'y pose un baiser.

- Je vais prendre congés aussi.

Tsuna sursauta quand Xanxus posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Non, restez _sicario._

Reborn se redressa sans comprendre et Tsuna se tourna vers son mari.

- Xanxus?

Il la força à faire face à son tuteur avant de répondre.

- Je vous ai écouté toute à l'heure.

Tsuna rougit et Reborn se tendit. Xanxus ricana.

- Détendez-vous, c'est loin d'être une surprise! Au contraire... Depuis l'attentat, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi.

Peu enclin à se voir humilier, Reborn le coupa:

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles?

- J'y viens, _sicario. _Tsuna... Avec ce mariage, tu me permets de réaliser mes rêves les plus fous et quand tu mettras au monde notre premier enfant, tu m'offriras le monde... En contre partie, tu n'as que la paix de la Famille...

- Mais c'était...

Elle essaya de se tourner vers lui mais il bloqua son mouvement, la forçant à rester face à Reborn.

- Je sais: le but même de ce mariage et tu as compté sur mes désirs les plus profonds pour que j'accepte... Mais avec l'attentat, quand tu t'es délibérément mise entre le tireur et moi... J'ai compris une chose: la seule chose que je pouvais essayer t'offrir en retour était le bonheur. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il est en face de toi.

Les yeux noirs s'agrandirent alors que ceux de Tsuna se baissait vers le sol.

- Mais de quoi tu...

Le rire de Xanxus le coupa:

- Tu es bien le seul à ne pas avoir compris, _sicario. _Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi dans son coeur.

- Tsuna?

La jeune femme ignora délibérément son ex-tuteur.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Xanxus?

- C'est simple, _mi amore,_ je te donne le choix: lui, moi ou les deux.

Cette fois il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de se tourner vers lui. Dans ses yeux brillaient la colère et derrière, tout au fond, une pointe d'espoir.

- Tu te fiches de moi? Le soir de notre mariage, tu...

Il prit son visage en coupe et ancra son regard dans le sien, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris, _mi amore. _Je considère l'accord non équitable, je le rectifie: mon bonheur contre le tien.

Il la lâcha et se recula d'un pas avant de se diriger vers la chambre:

- J'ai légitimement le droit d'utiliser cette chambre cette nuit. A vous de voir maintenant!

Xanxus les laissa seuls, stupéfiés, presque statufiés par ce qui venait de se produire. Cela leur prit un moment avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et d'essayer de parler en même temps. Finalement, Tsuna laissa la parole à son ex-tuteur:

- Je n'irais pas contre ta volonté.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui et retira son chapeau qu'il jeta sur la table basse. Tsuna resta debout, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, perdue. Quelque part, Xanxus lui faisait un merveilleux cadeau mais elle avait toujours eu en tête d'être une épouse honorable, dans tous les sens du terme. Avoir un amant, même l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément, ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

Devant son silence qui s'éternisait, Reborn attira son attention:

- Je t'aime.

Le regard caramel s'agrandit légèrement et elle rougit. Cela le fit sourire et il tendit la main vers elle.

- Approches-toi.

Tsuna n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle prit sa main et il la tira sur ses genoux. Il n'eut pas besoin de la toucher plus pour que son corps se tende vers lui.

Cette fois, il ne se retint pas. Il attrapa son visage en coupe et happa ses lèvres des siennes. L'alcool aidant, le baiser devint vite ardent et Tsuna gémit contre la bouche de son ex-tuteur. C'était si bon. Elle sentait ses mains qu'il avait descendues sur sa taille comme des brûlures à travers le tissu, ses cuisses sous les siennes lui incendiaient déjà les reins. Il lécha ses lèvres, la faisant trembler et se crisper sous la décharge de plaisir. Il mordilla un peu sa lèvre inférieure puis nicha son nez dans son cou où il respira son parfum à pleins poumons.

Tsuna était haletante, et elle avait chaud, trop chaud.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Elle leva un regard troublé vers la porte de sa chambre où Xanxus attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Interceptant son regard, celui de Reborn s'agrandit légèrement et il eut un rictus amusé alors que dans ses yeux naissaient une lueur de désir sauvage.

- Tu le veux aussi?

Tsuna reporta son regard sur lui. Elle aura pu jouer les choquées pour ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre mais, après l'honnêteté de Reborn et de Xanxus, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir. Elle hocha la tête, rouge comme une écrevisse pour avoir oser y songer.

Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres. Il se leva en l'entraînant avec lui et la porta jusque dans la chambre dont la porte, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, était restée entrouverte.

Xanxus attendait, torse et pieds nus, sur le balcon en buvant tranquillement. Au dehors, on pouvait entendre des cris d'encouragement et la voix de Ryohei qui couvrait par moment les autres.

Il ne bougea pas quand il sentit les mains de Tsuna dans son dos et lâcha juste un soupir au contact des lèvres humides sur sa peau.

Puis la sensation disparut et elle apparut à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris, plus encore quand il sentit un autre corps à sa gauche.

- On dirait que ton subordonné est en train de perdre, lui lança Reborn, les yeux rivés sur le combat amical qui se déroulait dans le jardin.

- Tch... c'te merde a trop bu! Et puis il le trouve trop craquant pour vraiment lui cogner dessus. Si j'avais su qu'ils nous feraient un combat, j'aurais parié.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent. Tsuna, elle, bien qu'un peu excédée que les deux possesseurs de la flamme du Soleil se battent, regardait ailleurs. Plus loin dans la pénombre, elle pouvait apercevoir Hibari, assis contre un arbre, un peu à l'écart, avec quelqu'un entre ses jambes et aux éclats dorés que renvoyait la chevelure de l'inconnu, elle paria sur Dino. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, qui s'agrandit encore quand, plus loin encore, dans les jardins, elle vit la haute silhouette de Yamamoto, lui aussi accompagné et, aux gestes un peu agressif de l'autre, elle en conclut que Takeshi avait réussi à entraîner Gokudera dans un endroit tranquille. C'était bien. Ils en avaient bien besoin, les uns et les autres.

Toute à sa satisfaction, elle tressaillit quand la main de Xanxus se referma sur la sienne.

- Tu es sûre de toi?

Trop gênée, Tsuna baissa la tête et la hocha timidement. Xanxus eut un rictus amusé.

- C'est le meilleur scénario que j'avais imaginé.

Puis il tira sur sa main pour la ramener dans la tiédeur de la pièce. Reborn les suivit, moins enthousiaste que le Vongola. Parce que si Xanxus s'était fait à l'idée que Tsuna pourrait bien choisir de les avoir tous les deux dans le même lit, c'était tout neuf pour Reborn et malgré ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée. Deux mâles alpha dans la couche de la même femme risquait de finir mal.

Xanxus l'emmena jusque devant le lit et ses mains attrapèrent le obi qu'il défie lentement. Les pans s'ouvrirent et, voyant que Reborn ne bougeait pas, il l'invita à venir se joindre à eux d'un geste de la main.

Le tueur soupira. Même si cela ne se passait pas très bien, il aurait eu le droit de la tenir contre lui au moins une fois. Il n'hésita donc plus et avec un soupir qui signifiait sa capitulation, il vint retirer le premier kimono. Tsuna les regarda faire, étrange en sentant toutes ses mains sur elle et une vague de chaleur inonda son ventre en imaginant ces mêmes mains caressant sa peau. Seul, Xanxus lui faisait rapidement connaître le paradis. Avec Reborn...

Elle se retrouva vite nue sous leurs regards ardents et son corps trembla d'anticipation. Elle pouvait voir celui de Xanxus qui la dévorait littéralement mais elle sentait tout autant, dans son dos, celui de Reborn qui lui brûlait la peau. C'était enivrant d'être le centre d'attention de ces deux hommes là.

Xanxus se pencha à son oreille:

- Déshabille le.

Un long frisson parcourut sa peau. Hésitante, elle se tourna, les mains contre sa poitrine et leva, timide, les yeux sur Reborn. Lui aussi avait ce regard de fauve affamé qui ne la quittait pas alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur sa cravate. Elle eut du mal à la défaire. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse se calmer et cette chaleur continuait à se répandre, dressant lentement son sexe et mouillant son entrejambe.

Soudainement, ses mains se crispèrent sur la chemise rouge et un gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Une langue joueuse venait de glisser sur sa cuisse et remontait doucement vers ses fesses. Reborn ne bougea pas. Il la regardait, fasciné, plonger lentement dans les limbes du plaisir tout en essayant, malgré Xanxus qui jouait avec ses fesses, de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il avait chaud d'un coup et tous ses doutes concernant cette nuit s'envolèrent. Juste à voir son visage tendu, son regard troublé et sa bouche entrouverte, son pantalon devint vite étroit.

Sa veste finit par tomber, suivi de sa chemise et elle posa son front contre sa peau brûlante, en une tentative pour contrôler l'incendie qui ravageait son ventre, sous l'assaut de la langue qui s'immisçait à présent entre ses fesses.

Un instant, elle perdit de vue son objectif, le plaisir était trop fort. Puis un grondement sourd dans la poitrine du tueur la ramena. Elle se redressa, tremblant de plus en plus et posa ses mains sur sa ceinture. Une morsure la prit par surprise et elle s'écroula dans les bras de Reborn en criant. Au plus près de son corps, ils gémirent de concert à l'instant du contact de leurs sexes tendus.

Xanxus s'arrêta, ébranlé. A leurs gémissements mêlés, son sexe s'était brusquement tendu. Il réagissait aussi à...? Il poussa sur la hanche de Tsuna, l'obligeant à se frotter contre Reborn et un grognement et une plainte de plaisir s'élevèrent, provoquant la même brutale montée de plaisir. Il écarquilla les yeux: il réagissait aussi à la voix de Reborn ou au moins au mélange des deux.

Tsuna, haletante, profita de cette pause pour défaire la ceinture de son ex-tuteur et réussit à l'ouvrir. Le bout de tissu noir tomba à ses chevilles, laissant voir un boxer de la même teinte, gonflé d'un désir évident. Et, consciente cette fois de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se laissa tomber à genoux pour retirer chaussures et chaussettes. Derrière elle, Xanxus lui mordilla l'épaule et la nuque, la faisant geindre, puis il attendit qu'elle ait terminée et qu'elle se redresse pour qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec l'entrejambe de Reborn. Il lui murmura alors:

- Fais le.

Elle tressaillit et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait et avait peur de ne pas y arriver.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille.

- Vas-y, je te guide.

Reborn n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux à ses pieds, Xanxus la touchant lentement en lui l'enjoignant à le sucer et elle, elle tendait ses mains vers son dernier vêtement pour en dégager son sexe tendu. C'était totalement surréaliste et irrémédiablement excitant. Encore un peu et ses jambes ne le porteraient plus.

Le boxer disparut et des mains tremblantes se posèrent sur son sexe. Il gronda sourdement et les deux autres frissonnèrent.

- Là, maintenant, du bout de langue, pars de la base et monte.

Incertaine, elle posa sa langue juste au dessus de sa main et fit ce que Xanxus lui avait dit. Une plainte sourde répondit à son geste.

- C'est bien _mi amore. _Faisons le gémir plus fort. Prends le bout entre tes lèvres, là, comme ça. Fais attention à tes dents et descends lentement.

A suivre les murmures de Xanxus, Tsuna se sentait toute chose. Elle sentait son sang affluer dans son bas-ventre, pulsant, l'électrisant un peu plus. Écoutez l'un murmurer et l'autre gémir l'excitait vraiment.

- Pu..Putain..

Ils allaient le tuer. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu une telle expérience. Elle avait les joues rouges, il avait du mal à garder une respiration calme. C'était terriblement provoquant.

- Continues. Très bien...

Il l'avait entraînée juste pour savoir si entendre Reborn l'exciterait ou non. Il savait. La voir sucer un autre l'excitait, surtout quand elle suivait chacune de ses paroles, entendre l'autre faisait frissonner sa peau. Bordel! C'était la meilleure idée qu'il n'avait jamais eue en matière de relation.

Il allait pousser l'expérience un peu plus loin. Il prit la main de Tsuna et la fit glisser jusque sur les bourses.

- Caresse doucement.

Reborn se plia au-dessus d'eux, fichant sans s'en rendre compte une main dans les cheveux de Tsuna et l'autre dans ceux de Xanxus. Celui-ci se redressa pour râler mais en sentant la main se crisper et les soupirs s'alourdir sous les assauts de la bouche de la jeune femme et de leurs mains jointes, il se mordit juste la lèvre et posa son front contre la nuque de Tsuna. Celle-ci fut sensible à la brusque montée de désir et elle gémit, faisant râler plus fort Reborn qui arrivait à sa limite.

- Stop! Arrêtez... Je vais...

Tsuna s'arrêta, indécise.

- Vas-y _amore, _fais le râler ton nom.

Totalement émoustillée par cette situation, elle obéit encore et quelques instants plus tard, un liquide chaud, un peu amer, envahit sa bouche au moment où Reborn sifflait son prénom. Il se recula en chancelant et s'affaissa contre la baie derrière lui. Le souffle court, Tsuna se laissa aller contre Xanxus qui n'attendit pas pour ramener son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il goûta sur sa langue la saveur du tueur qui le regardait faire en grondant. Encore étourdi par l'orgasme qui venait de le terrasser, il se traîna vers eux, comme un félin près à l'attaque. Ils le regardèrent venir, Xanxus nonchalamment adossé au lit, caressa les seins de Tsuna, alanguie sur lui. Ils étaient tous deux dans une sorte de transe, hypnotisés par les mouvements félins, encore fébriles de désir.

La respiration de Tsuna s'écourta quand le visage du tueur frôla son ventre, le creux de ses seins et elle piaula quand il mordit la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Il lécha sa peau, comme une excuse puis il l'attrapa contre lui et la redressa.

- Il porte encore un vêtement, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller légèrement, faisant frissonner la jeune femme.

Elle lui rendit la pareille en dardant un petit bout de langue sur sa mâchoire, croquant doucement le bord de sa lèvre avant la lécher et de s'immiscer entre elles. Elle vint chercher sa langue, sans sceller leurs lèvres et un grognement retentit derrière eux. Xanxus remuait, faisant crisser le cuir qui couvrait ses jambes, de plus en plus gêné.

Reborn essaya d'attraper la bouche joueuse mais Tsuna, excitée par le petit jeu qu'ils venaient de partager, avait vu sa gêne disparaître. Elle avait envie d'être taquine et de soumettre Xanxus à son jeu autant qu'elle avait soumis Reborn. Celui-ci le vit dans ses yeux quand elle se redressa pour se tourner vers son mari. Son sexe se tendit à nouveau, d'anticipation et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur ses fesses quand elle les tendit vers lui en se penchant pour défaire la ceinture de son mari. Il eut un coup de chaud. Ses fesses étaient pleines, bien rondes et brillantes de son excitation. Il la fit gémir en les écartant et en passant un pouce curieux sur le petit anneau de chair qui marquait l'autre entrée de son corps. En la voyant relever la tête et le regarder surprise, il comprit que Xanxus ne s'était pas encore occupé de cette partie là. Un sourire avide se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait avoir la satisfaction de prendre la dernière partie de sa virginité.

Ébranlé par cette étrange sensation, tout le corps de Tsuna frémissait. Elle fut incapable de retenir ses hanches de bouger sous la caresse de Reborn, à la fois anxieuse et désireuse de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ses mains se crispaient sur le cuir et, dès que le pantalon fut ouvert, elle posa son front contre le ventre de son époux, se laissant aller aux vagues de chaleur qui remontaient de son ventre. Elle fut un peu surprise de sentir le bout du sexe de son mari cogner contre sa joue et une main vint se ficher dans ses cheveux, poussant légèrement vers lui. Elle ignorait si c'était la main de Xanxus ou de Reborn, et cette ignorance la poussa peut-être un peu plus à accéder à la muette demande. Sans bouger, toujours tendue vers les mains qui travaillaient ses fesses, elle lécha du bout de la langue le liquide transparent qui perlait sur le sexe de son époux. Un sifflement mal contenu répondit à son geste. Elle sourit, contente de bien s'y prendre et, après avoir dégagé un peu mieux l'objet de son attention, elle reproduit chaque geste qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté sur Reborn.

Son ventre s'enflamma littéralement quand la main dans ses cheveux se crispa violemment et que le corps de son mari se plia vers elle. S'enhardissant, elle grignota le bout, attentive aux moindres réactions de son mari et elle ne fut pas déçue. La main tira d'un coup sec, l'arrachant de son jouet et elle gémit sourdement quand, dans le mouvement que Reborn n'avait pas anticipé, elle s'empala sur les doigts qui la titillaient.

Xanxus et elle se regardèrent derrière leurs paupières mis closes, haletants puis d'un mouvement brutal, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il sursauta sans la lâcher quand deux mains attrapèrent la ceinture de son pantalon pour le descendre. Sentant celles de Tsuna sur ses épaules, il sut que c'était celles de Reborn. Il se souleva un peu pour permettre à l'autre homme de lui virer son dernier vêtement. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à sa femme quand ses cuisses passèrent sur les siennes et qu'un murmure s'éleva.

En sentant le corps de Tsuna se tendre sous ses mains, certainement d'appréhension, Reborn décida de jouer à la manière de Xanxus. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Tsuna et murmura à son oreille.

- Lèves les hanches.

Rassurée et amusée la jeune femme obéit.

- Maintenant suis juste mes mains.

Relâchant la bouche de son mari, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son ex-tuteur et lui lécha le coin des lèvres, comme pour signifier son accord.

Sous une impulsion probablement due à la soudaine accélération de son sang dans ses veines face ce geste, Xanxus se redressa et lécha le coin des lèvres de Tsuna, assez proches de celles de Reborn pour qu'il les touche dans le même mouvement. Les deux saveurs se mélangèrent sur sa langue puis il la passa sur ses propres lèvres, appréciant le goût qui explosait dans sa bouche. Il sourit en suite en les voyant stupéfaits, l'un et l'autre et le regardant comme s'il lui poussait des cornes. Il ricana.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes excitants, tous les deux.

Il se recala contre le lit et bougea les hanches vers Tsuna.

- Alors?

Reborn lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et Xanxus feula en rejetant la tête en arrière quand une poigne dure prit son sexe et que le corps de Tsuna descendit lentement dessus.

D'une main, Reborn guida le corps de la jeune femme qui se pliait à sa volonté. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Xanxus leur avait fait une telle proposition. Si cela était pour Tsuna à la base, l'idée de les avoir tous les deux semblait l'exciter aussi. Ça allait à Reborn. Il n'avait jamais été regardant sur ses partenaires, hommes ou femmes, peu lui importait du moment qu'ils étaient suffisamment sexe à son goût. Il laissa son autre main sur le sexe de Xanxus jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient bien humides. La main sur la hanche de Tsuna, qui vocalisait de plus en plus le plaisir qu'elle prenait, glissa autour de sa taille et ses doigts, souillés de l'excitation de la jeune femme, s'attardèrent entre ses fesses jusqu'à forcer précautionneusement l'entrée qui se dissimulait entre elles.

Tsuna se tendit sous l'intrusion, arrêtant tout mouvement. Reborn ne fit rien pour l'obliger à continuer et embrassa doucement ses épaules et sa nuque pour qu'elle se détende.

En sentant le changement, Xanxus rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la poigne de Reborn et eut une montée soudaine d'adrénaline devant la scène qu'ils lui offraient. Tsuna était tendue vers le haut, tête rejetée en arrière, ses mains crispées sur son torse et derrière, il voyait Reborn tout contre elle et sa main entre ses jambes. Au mouvement de celle-ci il comprit. Il força alors Tsuna à s'asseoir sur ses hanches, emprisonnant son sexe dans son corps et il se redressa en grognant pour venir lécher les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous les paupières closes de la jeune femme.

- Vous allez me tuer... souffla-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

Tsuna pleurnichait, entre plaisir et douleur.

- Re...Reborn...

- Chhh _amore,_ laisses le faire.

Ce dernier s'était redressé et les regardaient, fasciné par la sensualité qu'ils dégageaient. Les yeux rouges de Xanxus, bouillonnants de passion, disparaissaient presque derrière ses paupières mi-closes et elle, les joues écarlates, la peau humide de sueur, ses lèvres gonflés par trop de baisers, respirait difficilement.

Brusquement, les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent et ses hanches bougèrent involontairement, et un long cri força la barrière de ses lèvres, entraînant un râle sourd chez son mari. Reborn sourit. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il poussa encore sur ce petit point qui envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de Tsuna et à nouveau, ils vocalisèrent cette vague ensemble. Il relâcha alors la taille de Tsuna et attrapa la mâchoire de Xanxus.

- Fais la bouger.

Les orbes rouges eurent du mal à se focaliser sur lui. Ils s'assombrirent alors et avant de se laisser aller à obéir au tueur, d'un geste vif, il se redressa et attrapa sa nuque pour le ramener vers lui par-dessus l'épaule de Tsuna. Il lui vola un baiser féroce.

Le temps s'arrêta brusquement. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de ce geste inattendu et par le frisson qu'il provoqua. Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna, amenée au bord de l'orgasme par ce simple geste, touche leurs lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Faîtes le, encore, réussit-elle à chuchoter malgré un souffle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sans qu'ils ne la regardent pour autant et ce fut elle qui, posant une main que la nuque de Xanxus et l'autre sur la mâchoire de Reborn, les ramena l'un contre l'autre. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, alors que leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre avant qu'ils ne capitulent et ne se laissent faire par la jeune femme. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour les trois. La respiration de Tsuna se bloqua, totalement subjuguée par l'érotisme brûlant qui émanait des deux hommes. Elle sentait naître l'orgasme au creux de son ventre. Elle lâcha la mâchoire de Reborn et en se tortillant un peu, elle s'empara de son sexe qu'elle glissa entre le corps de son mari et le sien. Ils grondèrent tous les deux sans pour autant se séparer et de plus en plus proche de la limite, elle immisça sa langue entre leurs deux bouches et bougea ses hanches. Ses mains se crispèrent, une dans les cheveux de son mari, l'autre sur la cuisse de Reborn. Celles de Xanxus se refermèrent, l'une dans les cheveux du tueur qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché, l'autre sur la taille de sa femme et celles de Reborn griffèrent leurs hanches respectives. Leurs peaux glissèrent les unes contre les autres et leurs bouches se mêlèrent un peu plus. Il ne leurs fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'ils se tendent brusquement, l'orgasme brûlant leurs ventres au même instant, et deux grondements sourds, mêlés à un cri plus aigu résonnèrent dans la pièce et ils s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres, haletants.

Pendant un moment, ils ne bougèrent pas puis, les mains se mirent en mouvement, caressant doucement la peau à leurs portées sans se soucier de quoi appartenait à qui. Il y eut un long moment de tendresse, le temps qu'ils reprennent lentement leurs esprits et leurs sens après cet orgasme dévastateur.

Une main finit par glisser entre les corps des deux épousés et se couvrit de sperme. Curieux, le possesseur de la main la retira et la lécha. Les yeux clos, Reborn frissonna du goût de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit un oeil quand une autre main se referma sur son poignet qu'il fut tiré vers une autre bouche. La langue de Xanxus nettoya le reste qui traînait sur ses doigts en ronronnant et Tsuna les regardait amoureusement, la tête posée sur le torse de son mari. Elle se redressa un peu et sa langue rejoignit celle de son époux.

Reborn soupira. Le plaisir refaisait surface malgré les deux orgasmes que les deux épousés lui avaient arraché. Cela devait faire trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris son pied.

La jeune femme reposa sa tête sur le torse de son mari.

- Je crois que je vous aime tous les deux, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers qu'elle déposait sur la peau sous ses lèvres. Elle aussi, maintenant que la vague de l'orgasme était passée, le désir naissait à nouveau dans son ventre à être ainsi prise entre les corps des deux hommes.

Deux baisers lui répondirent, l'un sur son front, l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle se tortilla en gloussant.

- J'ai encore envie, chuchota-t-elle en sentant le sexe de Xanxus glisser hors d'elle.

Une morsure sur sa nuque la fit se tendre et geindre.

- Hm, moi aussi...

Ils se sentirent alors tous les deux partir vers l'arrière. Xanxus les tenait à bout de bras, un sourire repu et amusé aux lèvres.

- Sur le lit. J'ai mal au cul avec vos conneries.

Reborn se leva en riant, entraînant Tsuna avec lui qui riait aussi. Le malaise du début s'était totalement dissipé ne laissant plus qu'une douce harmonie entre eux trois. Xanxus suivit le mouvement en grimaçant. Reborn eut le déplaisir de constater qu'il était légèrement plus petit que le maître de la Varia mais ce ne fut qu'une pensée fugace. Il le vit embrasser Tsuna à pleine bouche puis, la laissant chancelante, il se tourna vers lui et sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il glissa une main sur sa nuque et ravit aussi sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser ardent qui le laissa lui aussi peu assuré sur ses jambes. Il y avait décidément trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un pour se laisser exciter ainsi par un simple baiser.

- Allonges toi que le lit, _sicario, _et regarde.

Reborn haussa un sourcil curieux. Il allait vraiment de surprise en surprise ce soir. Intrigué, il obéit et alla s'installer contre la tête du lit, les mains sous sa tête.

Xanxus se tourna alors vers Tsuna.

- Mets toi à genoux entre ses jambes, dos à lui.

Elle obéit aussi sans rien dire et le sexe de Reborn se dressa un peu plus avec la vue qu'il avait sur ses fesses. Xanxus grimpa sur le lit à son tour et se mit face à Tsuna. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Reborn.

- Ne bouges pas _sicario, _ou je t'attache.

Excité d'avance par son idée, le sexe de Xanxus se dressa aussi avant qu'il n'ait touché sa femme. Il commença à la caresser durement. Après tout, ni les uns ni les autres n'avaient vraiment besoin de préliminaires. Sa main descendit le long de son dos et partit directement se faufiler entre ses cuisses, la faisant gémir et se tendre vers Reborn. Celui-ci bougea un peu et prit son propre sexe en main, imprimant un long va et vient, au même rythme que les doigts de Xanxus disparaissaient dans le sexe de sa femme. De lourds soupirs envahirent la pièce et un cri plus aigu retentit quand les doigts du maître de la Varia se déplacèrent entre les fesses de sa femme. Il ouvrit alors son corps doucement sous le regard brillant de Reborn qui n'en lâchait pas une miette, se retenant de mieux qu'il pouvait d'aller les rejoindre.

Quand Xanxus estima sa femme prête, il se détacha d'elle.

- Recules-toi et mets toi au dessus de lui.

Elle le regarda troublée et le souffle court puis obéit. Il jeta un oeil au-dessus de son épaule.

- Vires ta main _sicario, _et ne la touches pas pour l'instant.

Reborn replaça sa main sous sa nuque, impatient de connaître la suite.

Quand Tsuna fut à sa place, Xanxus donna un coup sur les cuisses du tueur pour qu'il les écarte afin qu'il puisse s'y mettre et posa une main sur la hanche de sa femme tandis que l'autre prenait le sexe de l'autre homme. Reborn grogna mais se laissa faire.

Xanxus appuya sur le corps de sa femme pour le faire descendre tout comme Reborn l'avait guidé plus tôt. Elle soupira de plaisir sous l'intrusion, se laissant aller contre le torse de son mari qui la guidait pour remonter. Il lui fit faire quelques va et viens puis la força à se redresser complètement, jusqu'à ce que le sexe du tueur glisse hors d'elle.

- Accroches-toi à moi _amore._

Tsuna comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et s'accrocha à son cou en se mordant les lèvres d'anticipation.

- Détends toi.

Et doucement, il la fit descendre à nouveau. Le sexe de Reborn cogna contre ses fesses, les faisant soupirer tous les deux. Puis il força. Le tueur grogna sourdement sous l'étroitesse de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur son mari, geignant de douleur. Celui-ci arrêta le mouvement et caressa le bas de ses reins tout en embrassant ses épaules pour la détendre. Il lui laissa le temps de se faire à l'imposante intrusion.

Le corps de Reborn était arqué vers eux et ses mains se crispaient douloureusement sur le drap à portée. Il respirait durement et il puisait dans son étonnante maîtrise pour ne pas bouger les hanches.

- C'est.. c'est bon, finit-elle par souffler.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et laissa faire la gravité tout en la retenant un peu pour que cela ne soit pas trop brutal. Il l'obligea à faire plusieurs va et viens durant la descente pour faciliter l'entrée du sexe en elle. Quand elle fut enfin assise sur les hanches du tueur, il la repoussa sur lui. Celui-ci l'aida à s'allonger sur lui et embrassa son cou quand elle fut en place. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses et Reborn lança un regard à Xanxus. Il voulait bien se plier à son jeu mais là...

Le maître de la Varia sourit. Le tueur le prit comme un accord. Il passa ses bras autour de Tsuna, prenant un sein au passage et commença à bouger lentement. Tsuna réagit immédiatement. Elle se cambra en geignant. Elle chercha quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher puis s'agrippa aux mains qui maintenaient son corps. Reborn mordillait la peau de sa nuque, uniquement conscient de la manière dont le corps de Tsuna l'avalait et ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand Xanxus se joignit à eux. Tsuna eut un mouvement brusque en sentant le sexe de son mari envahir son intimité qui se répercuta immédiatement sur Reborn. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, fiévreux mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'y opposa. Au contraire. Reborn écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour lui laisser plus de place et Tsuna leva une main vers son visage.

Prudemment, il plongea dans le corps de son épouse et quand il fut au bout, il laissa quelques secondes à tout le monde pour s'ajuster. Tsuna se sentait incroyablement pleine avec ces deux sexes qui pulsaient au creux de son corps. Les deux hommes sentaient le sexe de l'autre à travers la fine parois qui les séparait, totalement emprisonnés par le corps de la jeune femme qui se contractait autour d'eux.

Hors d'haleine, Xanxus se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme qui glissa sa main sur sa nuque puis vint lécher les lèvres de Reborn avant de se redresser pour lancer la danse.

Il posa les mains sur les hanches de sa femme et les jambes du tueur de refermèrent sur ses cuisses. Ainsi emprisonné, chaque mouvement que Xanxus donna à sa femme la fit se reculer et se rempaler sur Reborn à chaque fois, les faisant gronder de plaisir. Encore une fois, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'orgasme les rattrape. Trop de stimulation, trop de mains qui se baladaient, trop de bouches qui se cherchaient. Xanxus se laissa tomber sur sa femme qui se tourna vers Reborn pour l'embrasser doucement. La langue du maître de la Varia se joignit à eux puis, finalement Xanxus se décala, les délestant de son poids. Courbaturée par cette position peu évidente, Reborn dut aider Tsuna à se lever. Elle geignit quand son sexe glissa hors d'elle et elle se rallongea entre eux deux, repue et fatiguée. Ils l'embrassèrent tous deux, à différents endroits tout en la caressant doucement.

Après plusieurs minutes de câlins et de baisers, Xanxus se leva en prenant Tsuna, proche de l'inconscience, dans ses bras.

- Il nous faut une bonne douche.

Reborn acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Les deux épousés allèrent directement dans la salle de bain alors que Reborn virait le couvre-lit, souillé avant de les rejoindre. Ensemble, ils lavèrent lentement la jeune femme qui se laissa faire en soupirant de bien-être puis ils se lavèrent eux-mêmes, échangeant aussi plusieurs caresses et baisers.

Après cette soirée agitée, ils mirent peu de temps à s'endormir, Tsuna soupirant de contentement entre les deux hommes.

000

Au matin, Tsuna fut réveillée par un soupir de plaisir. Elle ouvrit un oeil et tomba sur une scène qui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Au-dessus d'elle, Reborn ravageait littéralement la bouche de Xanxus. Elle les observa un petit moment avant de toussoter.

- Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez?

Ils s'arrêtèrent net puis se détachèrent avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Je faisais comprendre à ce con que ma proposition n'était pas limitée à une nuit.

Reborn ricana.

- Et je faisais comprendre à ton crétin de mari qu'il était 30 ans trop jeune pour essayer de me dominer.

Tsuna pouffa et s'assit dans le lit. Elle embrassa son mari puis son ex-tuteur avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Malgré celle qu'ils avaient prise la veille, elle se sentait encore poisseuse de leurs ébats.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle se tourna vers eux.

- Tu as raison Reborn, c'est moi qui domine... Je suis le patron, non?

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en les voyant se lever précipitamment.

000

**Épilogue**

000

10 mois plus tard, Tsuna donna naissance au premier fils de Xanxus et son deuxième enfant naquit 2 ans et demi après sans qu'elle sache vraiment s'il était l'enfant de Xanxus ou de Reborn.

Étonnamment et à l'inverse de ce que le tueur avait pu penser cette nuit là, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre dans cet étrange couple à trois. Peut-être parce que Tsuna avait affirmé sa position de dominante dans le couple, calmant les ardeurs des deux hommes de sa vie. Oh, ce ne fut pas tout rose, les clashs entre les deux mâles étaient fréquents mais elle trouvait toujours moyen de les réconcilier, peut-être parce qu'ils aimaient Tsuna autant l'un que l'autre et qu'avec le temps était né aussi une sorte d'affection teintée de respect entre eux deux.

L'histoire ne dit pas ce qu'il advint d'eux par la suite mais l'empire Vongola est toujours bel et bien là, plus puissant que jamais.

000

_The End..._

_

* * *

_**J'espère que la suite et fin vous aura plus autant que la 1ère partie!**

**A bientôt.**

**Noan  
**


End file.
